School Days
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki anak dari pemilik sekolah adalah murid bebal di Konoha High School bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Kiba, sering terlibat dengan banyak kekerasan yang menyeretnya kedalam masalah. Dan yang lebih merepotkannya lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh ketua dewan siswa baru yang terkesan menyesatkan. Bagaimana ceritanya?/AU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Selamat Datang di Neraka

**Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : semua karakter mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam untuk kepentingan cerita saja.**

**WARNING : freak, aneh, tidak nyambung, ide murahan, ga ada bagusnya, typo(s), OOC, alur kemana-mana, OOT, cerita abal, action ga jelas, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Genre : Friendship, Action, Romance, and Humor.**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T *Hiko tidak jago bikin fic lime dan sejenisnya. Lagi belajar.***

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki anak dari pemilik sekolah adalah murid bebal di Konoha High School bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Kiba, sering terlibat dengan banyak kekerasan yang menyeretnya kedalam masalah. Dan yang lebih merepotkannya lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh ketua dewan siswa baru yang terkesan menyesatkan. Bagaimana ceritanya?/AU/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**School Days © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**School Days  
Chapter 1 : Selamat datang di Neraka!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura nampak berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nampak sepi dari biasanya dan hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang, dia tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.  
Mata hijau emeraldnya tak sengaja melihat salah seorang murid berlari menuju tangga lantai dua, alisnya berkedut heran melihat kejadian itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sepertinya sumber masalah utama ada di kafetaria.

Sakura urungkan niatnya kekelas dan berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dari jauh dia bisa melihat kerumunan yang mengitari kafetaria itu. Dia semakin penasaran dan berjalan mendekat untuk melihat sesuatu apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menahan pundaknya. Gadis pink itu menoleh dan menatap teman sekelasnya Rock Lee menatapnya balik dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Sakura-_san_, jangan kesana…" ucap Rock Lee.

Sakura hanya diam dan kembali menatap gerombolan murid didepannya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kesana. Dia adalah ketua dewan siswa disini, menangani masalah yang ada itu sudah menjadi tugasnya.  
"Maafkan aku Lee-_san_, tapi aku akan kesana"

"Disana ada perkelahian, berbahaya kalau seorang gadis sepertimu kesana"

Sakura yang berjalan tidak jauh kembali menoleh menatap Lee heran, perkelahian? Siapa yang berkelahi? Jangan bilang murid brengsek pembawa masalah itu yang melakukannya, Sakura sudah muak kali ini. Tindakannya sudah diluar batas wajar.  
Sakura tak menggubris dan malah meninggalkan Lee yang berusaha mencegahnya meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu memang tugas ketua dewan siswa, gadis pink itu menyerobot segerombolan murid untuk maju dibarisan paling depan.

Dengan sangat susah payah menerobosnya, akhirnya Sakura dapat berdiri dibarisan paling depan. Namun matanya membulat kaget setelah melihat sebuah adegan terjadi didepan matanya.

"Ini balasanmu karena sudah berlaku kasar padaku brengsek!" seorang pemuda pirang menendang perut sang korban membuat empunya meringis menahan sakit.

Sakura tertegun sejenak sampai ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya melihat hal diluar batas yang sudah dilakukan pemuda pirang itu, Sakura maju selangkah dan menahan lengan si pirang yang hendak memukul lagi membuat semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan perkelahian tadi membelalak tak percaya.

"Hentikan tindakanmu ini Uzumaki-_san_!"

Naruto tak bergeming menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menahan lengan kanannya, dia tersenyum menyeringai.  
"Kau lagi ketua sok pahlawan, mau apa? Mau menyelamatkan dia? Selamatkan saja mumpung masih sempat…"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menggeram melihat hal yang sudah dilakukan oleh gadis sialan itu. Siapa dia berani-beraninya melayangkan tamparan untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki, hampir saja dia membalas tindakan itu sebelum Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri dan melihat segera menahan pundaknya untuk tidak berbuat hal yang lebih lagi.

"Hentikan dobe, dia perempuan tidak seharusnya kau melawan perempuan…" ucap Sasuke pelan tepat ditelinga Naruto membuat pemuda itu urung membalasnya, sapphirenya menatap tajam gadis pink dihadapannya itu.

Sakura hanya bisa mengatur napasnya ngos-ngosan setelah tamparan yang sudah dia berikan pada laki-laki kurang ajar itu, dia tidak salah kan? Dia sudah benar, dia sudah benar dengan menampar wajah brengsek seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, kalau kau berani melakukan hal itu lagi padaku kau akan tahu akibatnya" seru Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, namun sama sekali tak membuat gadis itu gentar melihatnya.  
"Ayo pergi teme" Naruto segera berlalu dari sana diikuti Sasuke dari belakang yang merutuk melihat tindakan bodoh sahabat pirangnya itu. Para gerombolan murid yang menyaksikan perkelahian tadi pun ikutan bubar.

Sakura buru-buru berbalik dan mendekati pemuda yang telah menjadi sasaran bully si pirang itu, Sakura memasang wajah panik melihat kondisi pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya itu. Dia tak percaya melihat kondisi Gaara babak belur seperti ini, bagaimana bisa apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Selain itu murid lainnya hanya menyaksikan tanpa berbuat apa-apa, apasih yang ada dipikiran mereka? Mereka semua sudah gila.

"Gaara-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik.

Gaara membuka sebelah matanya dan tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura yang kini tengah didekatnya.  
"S-Sakura? Aku tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Garaa dengan suara lirih dan terbata-bata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang ke UKS, kau bisa berdiri kan?"

Sakura membantu Gaara berdiri, pemuda berambut merah itu meringis menahan rasa sakitnya yang terasa di sekitar perut. Pasti ini akibat tendangan Naruto tadi.  
"Sakura, maafkan aku merepotkanmu…" kata Gaara lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara-_kun_, si Uzumaki sialan itu memang harus diberi pelajaran. Kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan saja sih!" protes Sakura dongkol sembari berjalan perlahan dan menuntun Gaara disampingnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, Naruto-_san_ kan anak pemilik sekolah. Jadi itu hal yang mustahil sekali…"

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus, memang benar apa yang dibilang oleh pemuda merah itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas tindakan keterlaluan si pirang yang selalu saja membuatnya darah tinggi, paling dia hanya bisa menceramahi saja.

"Lagipula apa yang sudah terjadi sampai kau dipukuli seperti itu?"

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman milikku di seragam milik Naruto-_san_, jadinya dia menghajarku tadi…" jelas Gaara

"Yaampun hanya begitu begitu saja, dasar sombong. Lihat saja nanti hukuman ku rubah jelek…"

XXX

Naruto menatap malas lapangan sepak bola dari dalam kafetaria, hujan deras mengguyur membuatnya tak dapat bermain sepak bola seperti biasa.  
Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya hanya sibuk membaca majalah yang tersedia disana ditemani Kiba yang tertidur nista, mereka bertiga adalah geng paling berpengaruh di Konoha Senior High School.

Naruto yang notabene anak bungsu sang pemilik sekolah yang memang suka bertingkah seenaknya dan ditakuti disana, Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha yang berwatak dingin dan acuh keluarganya memiliki berbagai perusahaan periklanan yang juga sahabat sedari kecil dengan Naruto dan Kiba, dan terakhir Inuzuka Kiba cowok bertatto, playboy kelas teri yang suka sekali menggoda perempuan disekolahnya keluarganya punya usaha perusahaan travelling. Mereka memang bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, mereka berasal dari keluarga berada. Dan hal itulah yang memicu mereka bertingkah seenaknya.

"Teme, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang masih menatap keluar jendela, pemuda raven itu sontak mendongak menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada masalah dobe, tumben kau nanya begitu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada kok, soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Karin dirumah sering tersenyum-senyum aneh. Jadi kupikir kau membuat dia melting…" Naruto menoleh berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Uchiha tidak pernah melakukan itu, tanpa kata-kata pandanganku sudah membuatnya melting dobe" balas Sasuke menyeringai tajam, Naruto hampir tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Cih sombong sekali Sasuke sialan itu.

"Aku heran bagaimana mereka para murid-murid dungu itu mau patuh pada aturan bodoh ketua dewan siswa yang terkesan menyesatkan…" omel Naruto yang didominasi oleh suara dengkuran Kiba yang tertidur.

" … "

"Dan aku pikir ketua itu angkuh sekali, ingin sekali aku mematahkan kedua tangannya. Tapi dia wanita tidak mungkin pria tampan sepertiku menyakiti wanita lemah seperti dia…" Naruto masih asik mencerocos namun hanya ditanggapi dengan acuh oleh pemuda raven itu.

Kiba yang sedari tadi tertidur kemudian terbangun sambil mengucek ngucek matanya, dia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian dengan wajah innocent. Dia menoleh kearah arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan mereka masih berada dikafetaria tanpa mengikuti satupun pelajaran.

"Kau sudah bangun, pemalas?"

"Heh, aku bukan pemalas. Hanya saja aku begadang semalam karena menonton drama kesukaanku…" jawab Kiba nyengir menatap Sasuke yang barusan mengejeknya, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa ikutan komentar.

"Hn, terserah saja. Lagipula tidak ada playboy murahan seperti mu yang menonton drama untuk wanita Kiba" lagi-lagi Sasuke mencemoohnya membuat Naruto yang duduk dihadapann pemuda raven itu tertawa nyengir sambil menatap remeh Kiba.

Pemuda tatto itu hanya menatap dengan sebal kedua temannya yang sering kali mengejek dirinya itu, Kiba hanya menggosok hidungnya malas.  
"Terkadang drama menyuguhkan beberapa kisah yang tak akan kau pahami…"

"Jujur saja aku tak mengerti maksud bicaramu itu Kiba, lebih baik aku pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah saja. Merokok lebih baik…" Naruto bangkit sambil menenteng jaket coklatnya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kiba di kafetaria.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus, diantara mereka bertiga Naruto memang suka sekali merokok. Apalagi jika pemuda pirang itu merasa tengah pusing dan terbebani, dia akan melakukannya. Meskipun Sasuke terkesan badboy, tapi dia sangat anti dengan rokok dan asapnya yang menyusahkan itu. Seperti halnya Kiba pemuda bertatto itu pun sama sekali tidak menyukai rokok, mau berusaha sekeras apapun mereka untuk menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk berhenti merokok. Sama saja menunggu pohon pisang berbuah kelapa, hal yang mustahil.

"Ada masalah apa dengan si rubah itu?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan majalahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tak nyaman" jawab Sasuke.

Kiba berpikir sejenak.  
"Apa karena ketua dewan siswa itu?" cetus Kiba asal.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh menatap Kiba, pemuda itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba si Uchiha itu langsung menatapnya setelah dia menyebut kata ketua dewan siswa barusan.

"Mungkin ada benarnya, karena barusan saat kau tidur dia mengeluh tentang peraturan yang diterapkan oleh dewan siswa. Apa karena itu?" pikir Sasuke.

**XXX**

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring diseluruh lorong lingkungan sekolah elite itu, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka dikantin termasuk Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang konseling siswa untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang belum dia baca karena mengurusi satu siswa bedebah yang sangat membebaninya.  
Dia berbelok kearah kanan disebelah kafetaria, tiba-tiba saja seorang murid lelaki dengan seragam baseball dan sebuah tongkat ditangannya menghampiri Sakura dengan setengah berlari.

"Ketua…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"G-gudang belakang sekolah ketua, disana m-masih banyak murid laki-laki yang merokok. Aku melihatnya tadi" jelasnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Alis Sakura berkedut, gadis itu segera berlari kearah gudang kosong yang tak terpakai lagi di gedung belakang sekolah. Siswa lelaki yang melapor tadi ikutan berlari dibelakang Sakura. Tak lama dia berhenti tepat didepan ambang pintu dan melihat beberapa murid tengah merokok disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Semua murid yang tengah keasikan merokok didalam sontak langsung buru-buru menatap Sakura ngeri yang tengah memasang wajah garangnya, salah satu murid lelaki binal yang berambut oranye dan memiliki tindik itu malah menghisap rokok miliknya dan kemudian menghempaskannya ketanah.

"Ada apa nona ketua? Mau memarahi kita lagi karena merokok, aku sudah muak dengan peraturan bodoh yang dewan siswa buat. Kalau aku mau merokok memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura menggenggam erat jari-jari tangannya menahan emosi melihat tampang memuakkan murid kurang ajar dihadapannya itu.  
"Pain-_san_ ini peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan, kalau kau tidak mau mematuhinya. Aku dengan terpaksa akan menghukum mu disini…"

"Silahkan saja, aku tidak pernah takut pa—"

"Hanya laki-laki banci yang berani melawan perempuan, bedebah sialan!" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sakura dan murid lelaki itu, dia menyeringai lebar dengan sebatang rokok bertengger di bibir merahnya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang menatap muak Naruto yang lagi-lagi selalu berulah, dan sekarang pemuda sialan itu merokok dengan terang-terangan didepan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu menyebutku banci rubah sialan, kau ingin mencari masalah denganku ya? Hah!" teriak Pain tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri Pain. Berdiri tepat disamping Sakura.

"Tenanglah manusia tindik, aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Dia ini ketua dewan siswa, jadi semua harus mematuhi aturannya. Iya kan ketua sialan?"

Sakura hilang kesabaran kali ini, dia memutar badannya kearah murid lelaki itu dan memegang pemukul bisbol. Dia menganyunkannya kearah kepala pirang Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu tersungkur, dia kembali mengarahkannya kearah Pain namun pemuda tindik itu dengan sigap menghindar dan mencengkeram erat pergelangan Sakura. Tak mau kalah gadis itu memainkan kakinya dan menendang perut Pain keras membuat empunya mundur sekejap.

"Jangan pernah remehkan ketua…"

"Cih kusho, ternyata ada juga wanita mengerikan sepertimu. Kau memang menyulut emosi ku teme…." Pain sontak berlari mengarahkan pukulannya kegadis itu, Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan menahan pukulan pemuda itu. Sakura hanya bisa terpana.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hanya laki-laki banci yang berani melawan perempuan, kushoyaro!" gumam Naruto menatap Pain dengan tatapan menantang masih dengan seringaian yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Pain hanya bisa memasang wajah geram melihat mimik muka yang ditunjukkan oleh si anak pemilik sekolah, dia menghempaskan kepalan tangannya dan berjalan berlalu pergi dari sana bersama dengan dua temannya. Sakura diam sejenak.  
Naruto menghisap rokoknya dalam lalu membuangnya dan menginjak rokok itu sampai mati, dia berbalik menatap Sakura sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana.

"Aku membelamu bukan berarti aku melindungimu, ini hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi kalau kau bertemu dengan si sialan Pain, aku tidak akan susah payah melindungimu…lawan dia sendiri"

Sakura tak menjawab perkataan pemuda pirang itu, dia hanya menunduk sambil mengenggam erat tongkat pemukul baseball ditangannya. Dibelakangnya anak laki-laki tadi hanya dapat menyaksikan adegan yang telah terjadi barusan. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan kedua murid itu.

"Ketua"

"Aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Sakura pelan, dia mendongak dan berbalik menyerahkan kembali tongkat pemukul itu kepada sang pemilik.  
"Maafkan aku, kau harus melihat hal yang sama sekali tidak pantas tadi"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto-_san_ mau membantu orang lain, meskipun dia berkata bahwa kebetulan tapi ini merupakan hal yang jarang sekali selama aku bersekolah bersamanya…" jelas murid lelaki itu panjang lebar, Sakura hanya dapat berdiam diri sambil memikirkan penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh murid itu.

"Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, berandal tetaplah berandal. Dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah murid nomor satu yang harus dibasmi dari sekolah Konoha, aku tidak takut meskipun dia anak pemilik sekolah. Keadilan harus tetap ada!" seru Sakura kemudian berhembus pergi dari sana dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, murid lelaki tadi hanya diam sejenak kemudian mengendikkan bahunya dan ikutan berlalu.

**XXX**

Sasuke menendang keras bola sepak yang mengarah padanya, pemuda stoic itu mengelap keringat yang turun lambat dari dahinya. Dia menoleh kekanan kearah Kiba yang berdiri disamping lapangan dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi air mineral di tangan kirinya, Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearah pemuda tatto itu.

"Bukankah harus menggunakan seragam olahraga kalau mau bermain sepak bola?" tanya Kiba menyodorkan air mineral kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau untukku itu tidak ada larangan…" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian meneguk air yang diberikan oleh Kiba tadi.

Kiba hanya tersenyum menyeringai menatap Sasuke, memang benar-benar seorang perfeksionis kelas atas.  
"Oh ya, dimana si rubah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bukankah dia tadi pergi kegudang belakang. Kenapa sekarang kau malah bertanya balik padaku baka Kiba"

"Mungkin saja kau tahu Sasu-_chan_, si rubah itu kan kekasihmu" ucap Kiba nyeleweng membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam, pemuda tatto itu hanya bisa tertawa keras.

"Wah-wah, ada perkumpulan orang bodoh rupanya…"

Sasuke dan Kiba sontak menoleh kearah suara barusan, mereka berdua dapat melihat dengan jelas anak kelas tiga yang paling berkuasa meskipun tidak sekuat mereka bertiga. Neji Hyuga si ketua taekwondo, Sai Shimura ketua seni lukis yang jago bela diri, dan si penggila seni Deidara anak kimia yang hobi membuat bahan peledak.

Sasuke menyeringai tajam menatap sekumpulan pria tengil sok keren dihadapannya itu, Kiba yang berdiri disampingnya hanya memasang wajah innocent sambil sesekali memegangi tindik ditelinga kirinya.  
"Kau bilang bodoh tadi, hanya orang idiot yang mau menghampiri orang bodoh. Miris sekali…" sindir Sasuke sinis diimbuhi oleh senyum kemenangan dari Kiba.

Neji yang dari tadi menunjukkan wajah datarnya kini berubah geram, Sai mencengkeram erat pundak kanan Neji. Dia tahu betul bahwa setiap kali pemuda itu emosi, dia tidak akan segan-segan memukul korbannya. Neji termasuk seorang temperamen.

"Lalu kenapa kalau kami orang idiot, asal kau tahu kami kemari untuk membalas apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada kami. Termasuk pemimpin kalian si rubah bodoh itu" seru Deidara mengawali perdebatan mereka.

Sasuke memikirkan sejenak ucapan Deidara, seingatnya minggu kemarin memang dia, Naruto, dan Kiba menghajar habis-habisan trio idiot itu karena ulah mereka yang selalu saja mencari masalah. Dan Naruto yang notabene mudah marah tak ayal menghajar mereka bertiga dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Kiba sendiri.

"Terus kenapa, kau masih tidak terima? Laporkan saja pada kepala sekolah, kenapa harus ketempat kami lagi. Dasar bodoh…" celetuk Kiba santai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap remeh ketiga kawan itu sambil menarik longgar dasi seragamnya.

"Tindakan kalian sudah diluar batas" seru Sai berbicara.

"Lalu, mengasari perempuan juga bukan tindakan diluar batas? Jelaskan padaku dimana tindakan tidak diluar batasnya?"

Kelimanya menoleh langsung kearah suara disamping kiri mereka, Naruto berdiri tegap dengan memegangi kepala kuningnya bekas pukulan yang dia dapat dari ketua dewan siswa yang galak itu. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum licik dengan mengunyah permen karet jeruk kesukaanya, Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah Sasuke dan Kiba yang berdiri.

Deidara menatap ketiga murid paling berpengaruh itu satu persatu, dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya geram. Dia sudah muak dilecehkan, jangan mentang-mentang mereka orang kaya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tampar Deidara apabila dia berani menghajar salah satu dari mereka sekarang juga.

"Sudah cukup, aku datang bukan untuk main-main."

Deidara maju selangkah dan meraih kerah baju Naruto, menatap tajam pemuda itu. Yang ditatap hanya bisa membalas dengan raut wajah datar, Neji memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa diam tanpa mengindahkan Kiba yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari bajuku brengsek, kau tak lebih dari seorang kutu penganggu!"

Segera saja Naruto melayangkan tinjunya keras tepat diwajah Deidara, pemuda blonde itu sontak terdorong mundur. Dia memegangi ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang disana mulai penasaran ada kejadian apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh keenam cowok yang terkenal bebal itu, mereka mengelilingi tempat itu dan melihat adegan yang tengah memanas. Neji yang mau ikutan bermain bersama dengan Sasuke dihadapannya yang sudah meremehkannya dari tadi langsung ditahan oleh Sai.

"Neji jangan sekarang, berkelahi disekolah bukan pilihan tepat…kita akan habisi mereka besok di belakang sekolah" bisik Sai pelan menenangkan Neji agar tidak ikut-ikutan emosi layaknya Deidara, Neji hanya bisa diam masih dengan matanya yang tertuju tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mengibarkan bendera perang rubah brengsek, ingat. Besok sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu dibelakang, kita selesaikan secara jantan!" Deidara meludah kebawah, sesaat setelah mengatakannya pemuda berambut blonde panjang itu segera berlalu diikuti oleh Sai dan Neji dibelakangnya.

Tiga sekawan itu hanya menyaksikan kepergian sang lawan tanpa banyak berkomentar apapun, murid-murid yang menonton barusan juga ikutan bubar dengan bergumam tidak jelas. Kecewa karena adegan berkelahi yang tidak jadi diteruskan oleh mereka, Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto sontak mendorong kepala kuning Naruto membuat empunya menoleh tajam tidak terima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh?" terka Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Cih, aku selalu emosi melihat wajah bedebah si Deidara. Jadi aku pukul saja, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto inncocent.

"Sudah biarkan saja Sasu-_chan_, sepertinya keputusan Naruto tadi sudah tepat. Kita akan menghadapi mereka besok…" imbuh Kiba mendukung sahabat blondenya itu, Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya tertawa nyengir. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Ya terserah saja sih, yang penting dia tidak akan bisa menang dariku" komentar Sasuke singkat dan berjalan perlahan pergi dari sana diikuti Kiba dibelakangnya yang memberikan gerakan tangan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak mengerti, dia merogoh sakunya mencari kotak rokok dan mengambil sebatang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Pemuda pirang itu menghisap rokoknya dalam lalu menghembuskan santai, Naruto segera berlalu pergi dari sana menyusul kedua temannya.

**XXX**

Sakura memegangi kepalanya pening menatap beberapa tumpuk kertas diatas meja kerjanya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi tumpukan kertas itu adalah pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh murid Konoha Senior High School hampir setiap harinya. Bagaimana dia tidak terbebani oleh hal itu, apalagi kelakuan gila seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang sangat-sangat menyusahkannya itu. Sakura menatap sejenak arloji merah yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya, jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan disinilah dia sekarang. Masih dipusingkan dengan kertas yang menumpuk.

"Ketua, bisa kubantu?"

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu disebelah kanan mejanya, Gaara dengan wajah yang dibalut beberapa kain kasa karena babak belur dihajar oleh pemuda pirang itu berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyuman tipis. Sakura balas tersenyum singkat.

"Gaara-_kun_ kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura beralih lagi menata tumpukan kertas itu.

Gaara berjalan perlahan kearah meja Sakura dan duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan itu.  
"Lumayan, aku tidak begitu suka berlama-lama didalam uks. Makanya aku segera kemari…"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti tanpa mengalihkan aktivitasnya memeriksa kertas-kertas itu, Gaara yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura hanya mengamati sambil sesekali bersiul-siul nyaring.  
"Sakura umm ano, mau pulang bersamaku nanti?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, gadis pink itu sejenak berhenti dan menoleh pelan kearah Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Kau…serius Gaara-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja serius" Gaara mengangguk antusias masih dengan senyuman manis yang terukir diwajah putihnya, Sakura hanya bisa termangu sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan pulang bareng itu.

**XXX**

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto memarkir mobil bugatti miliknya didalam garasi seperti biasa. Dia keluar perlahan dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah besarnya yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik dan membukannya lebar-lebar, matanya menerawang kesegala arah. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menyambut kedatangannya, dia bahkan sudah merasa biasa saja dengan situasi seperti itu. Disaat semua anak seumurannya pulang orang tua mereka akan menyambut mereka dengan senang hati, namun Naruto jarang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut meskipun dia memiliki segala hal yang dia inginkan.

"Tuan Naruto…anda sudah pulang?" tanya salah satu pelayannya, pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Naruto segera berjalan kelantai atas menuju kamarnya, sebelum itu dia berbalik sejenak kearah pelayannya barusan.  
"Matsuri-_san_, dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto menyebutkan nama kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Tuan Kyuubi tadi barusan saja pergi, saya tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Tapi yang pasti dia barusan saja pergi dengan menenteng tas dan membawa mobil merah miliknya…" jelas pelayan itu dengan lengkap, Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan kembali niatnya menuju kekamar.

Naruto melempar tasnya kesembarang arah dan membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur, dia merasa lelah. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit atas, tak lama dia menoleh ke arah meja belajarnya melihat secarik kertas yang menempel disana. Seingatnya dia tidak ada menempel kertas apapun disana, penasaran akhirnya pemuda pirang itu menghampirinya dan memperhatikan baik-baik tulisan kecil rapi yang tertera disana.

**Naruto, kakak akan pergi sebentar ke Hokkaido untuk urusan perkuliahan beberapa hari kedepan. Selama aku tidak dirumah jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ya, Tou-**_**san**_** dan Kaa-**_**san**_** masih lama berada diluar negeri. Jadilah anak yang baik selama aku tidak mengawasimu. Salam, Kyuubi.**

Naruto tak bereaksi sejenak sampai akhirnya dia meraih secarik kertas itu dan merobeknya sampai menjadi serpihan kecil, dia sungguh tak peduli. Dia sudah lelah dipermainkan oleh orang tuanya, dia hanya yakin bahwa kakaknya saja Kyuubi dan Jiraiya kakeknya yang sangat perhatian padanya. Namun ayah dan ibunya selalu dan selalu mementingkan urusan pekerjaan mereka tanpa pernah meluangkan sedikit saja waktu untuk Naruto, pemuda pirang itu iri. Dia iri melihat semua teman-temannya merasakan kasih sayang yang mereka dapat dari kedua orang tuanya. Karena itulah Naruto selalu melampiaskan kesepiannya untuk berlaku bebal dan semena-mena.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli…mau mereka diluar negeri didalam negeri silahkan saja."

**XXX**

Keesokan paginya Sakura terlihat datang pagi-pagi menuju kembali keruangan dewan siswa untuk melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang tertunda semalam, saat mau naik kelantai atas dia melihat beberapa seksi ketertiban tengah kebingungan menghadapi beberapa murid yang enggan memakai atribut lengkap. Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" seru Sakura dengan suara tinggi.

Seluruh murid disana termasuk dua perwakilan dari seksi ketertiban tadi terlonjak kaget melihat ketua mereka tiba-tiba sudah berada disitu, Shikamaru yang notabene ketua seksi ketertiban hanya memasang wajah malas seperti biasa.

"Seperti biasa mereka tidak mau mematuhi peraturan untuk memakai atribut seragam lengkap, bagaimana jadinya nanti?" kata Shikamaru kepada Sakura, gadis itu nampak frustasi sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Shikamaru, kau sebagai ketua ketertiban suruh mereka melepas seragam mereka dan jemur ditiang bendera sekarang juga" seru Sakura tegas.

Para murid lelaki yang menbangkang tadi sontak saja menelan ludah kasar, apalagi murid berambut perak yang bernama Suigetsu itu. Dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana dihukum langsung oleh ketua dewan siswa yang terkenal garang, jadi wajar jika pemuda bertampang hiu itu merasa takut berhadapan lagi dengan hal seperti ini.  
Ayolah, mereka adalah laki-laki yang menganggap diri mereka sendiri sangat tampan. Bagaimana jadinya jika para siswi seluruh KSHS melihat mereka hanya memakai celana boxer dan dijemur ddibawah tiang bendera? Memalukan sekali.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, ayo kalian cepat ikut aku sekarang. Aku akan menjemur kalian sekarang juga, kalian akan melakukan pengeksotisan kulit secara gratis" ucap Shikamaru datar dan menggiring anak-anak ayam itu untuk segera pergi dari sana, mereka memasang puppy eyes berharap agar Sakura membatalkannya.

Namun sayang sekali, gadis pink itu bukannya membatalkannya malah memasang deathglare super mematikan kearah gerombolan murid menyusahkan itu. Rasakan itu makluk astral, peraturan harus tetap dijalankan. Merasa masalah sudah selesai, Sakura segera beranjak dari sana untuk naik keruanganya. Baru pagi-pagi saja sudah ada yang melanggar peraturan. Ternyata menjadi ketua sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah, dibenci banyak murid karena harus menegakkan peraturan. Padahal peraturan itu dibuat memang untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Ayo-ayo jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah kalian harus segera ke lapangan belakang sekolah!" teriak Kisame nyaring tepat didepan mading lantai satu disebelah tangga yang akan dinaiki oleh Sakura, tentu saja gadis itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan barusan.

Sakura yang baru menaiki separuh anak tangga menoleh kebawah dan memasang wajah sebal melihat lagi-lagi perkumpulan orang bodoh yang membuatnya stress, tapi ya sudahlah toh mereka hanya melakukan ritual gila saja tanpa melanggar aturan. Palingan ada pertandingan olahraga mungkin.

"Karena Naruto akan melawan Deidara, jadi tiket akan aku jual dengan harga murah…" lagi-lagi Kisame teriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan dikerumuni oleh banyak anak laki-laki disana, memang berita tentang perkelahian kedua kawanan itu menyebar begitu cepat. Jadi banyak oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang memanfaatkan perkelahian itu seperti Kisame barusan.

Sakura yang bereaksi biasa saja tadi sontak langsung memerah menahan marah, pengumumam macam apa itu? Membuat tiket untuk menonton perkelahian? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.  
"Hei kalian semua, cepat bubar dari sana. Kalau sampai nanti aku memergoki kalian semua dilapangan belakang, aku akan memotong kepala kalian satu persatu!" teriak Sakura melengking membuat seluruh siswa disana segera membubarkan diri dengan ketakutan.

Sakura menghela napas, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat emosi, lama kelamaan dia bisa punya penyakit darah tinggi. Tadi atribut dan sekarang perkelahian, kapan sih mereka semua bisa mematuhi aturan dengan sangat baik? Dan lagi-lagi yang selalu berulah pasti si bodohUzumaki itu beserta kawan-kawannya, membuat muak saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : **Halo, Hiko kembali lagi bawa fic baru yang hmm mungkin mengandung unsure sekolah dan sebagainya yang sudah umum? Gomen, Hiko membuat new story lagi padahal story lain masih nunggak belum di endingin -_- hehehe, tapi sayang kalau ide tidak dimafaatkan jadi dengan senang hati Hiko melampiaskannya kedalam fic yang berjudul school days ini…hohoho…lagipula ini Hiko buat diwaktu senggang dan masih bisa curi-curi waktu soalnya mungkin ya mungkin bulang depan disibukkan dengan UTS jadi Hiko usahakan untuk update atau membuat cerita di fanfiction.

Disini Naruto emang preman dan Hiko buat karakter si bodoh ini tidak terlalu nampak, Naru akan Hiko buat seperti anak kurang kasih sayang yang akhirnya bertindak seperti tadi hanya untuk diakui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan Sakura yang notabene ketua dewan sama sekali tidak tahu dan hanya menganggap Naruto itu pembawa masalah…sekali lagi maaf kalau Hiko dateng membawa fic baru bukan malah mengupdate yang lama. Tapi insyallah I love u stupid prince minggu-minggu ini akan Hiko update, jadi jangan kuatir :D

Baiklah segitu saja mungkin ceramah tidak jelas dari saya, kurang lebihnya readers bisa mereview dikolom review dibawah. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic abal saya, kalian yang terbaik. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.  
Permintaan terakhir Hiko silahkan review apa saja yang ingin readers ungkapkan, Hiko akan terima dengan senang hati. Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi.


	2. Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Sang Penguasa!

**Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : ****borutosatan****, ****OhhunnyEKA****, ****Chinatsu Ichihara****, ****fatih Azzam****, ****SR not AUTHOR****, ****The KidSNo OppAi****, ****nona fergie kennedy****, ****Kagawa, ****Guest1, ****naruse mio, ****Ae Hatake****, ****Riyuzaki namikaze****, ****Guest2, ****firdaus minato****, ****lutfisyahrizal****, ****MysteriOues Girl****, ****Komuro Daichi****, ****kirishima ken, and ****Kei Deiken**

**Disclaimer : semua karakter mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam untuk kepentingan cerita saja.**

**WARNING : freak, aneh, tidak nyambung, ide murahan, jelek, ga ada bagusnya, typo(s), OOC, alur kemana-mana, OOT, cerita abal, action ga jelas, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Action, and Humor.**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T *Hiko tidak jago bikin fic lime dan sejenisnya. Lagi belajar.***

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki anak dari pemilik sekolah adalah murid bebal di Konoha High School bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Kiba, sering terlibat dengan banyak kekerasan yang menyeretnya kedalam masalah. Dan yang lebih merepotkannya lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh ketua dewan siswa baru yang terkesan menyesatkan. Bagaimana ceritanya?/AU/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**School Days © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**School Days  
Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Sang Penguasa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bocah lelaki pirang terlihat sedang menggambar diatas buku gambarnya dengan raut wajah gembira, disampingnya kakak lelakinya tengah bermain juga bersama dengan kakek yang sembari membaca koran. Senyuman lebar selalu terkembang diwajah manisnya sembari dia menggoreskan pensil warna diatas buku gambar, kakak lelakinya yang juga bermain itu merasa penasaran hal apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh adiknya. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Wah bagus sekali. Kau sedang menggambar apa Naru-_chan_?" puji Kyuubi kagum melihat gambaran yang dibuat oleh adik manisnya itu, Jiraiya yang tengah membaca koran disana hanya menengok sekilas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Naru sedang menggambar keluarga kita Nii-_chan_…ini tou-_san_, dan kaa-_san_, lalu ada Kyuubi-_nii_, aku, dan Jiraiya-_jiji_" jelas Naruto menjelaskan masih dengan aktivitasnya menggoreskan pensil warna, Kyuubi yang duduk disebelahnya menatap dengan pandangan berbinar kagum dengan bakat menggambar Naruto.

Jiraiya yang merasa penasaran mengintip dari atas gambar apa yang disebut oleh cucu-cucunya itu, mata onixnya bisa melihat gambar yang terlihat jelas disana yang menampakkan keluarganya. Senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir pria paruh baya itu, dia mengacak pelan ujung rambut kedua cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menunjukkannya kepada tou-_san _dan kaa-_san_? Mereka pasti juga senang melihatnya bukan…"

Kyuubi dan Naruto diam sejenak saling bertatapan merespon saran dari Jiraiya itu, tak lama mereka berdua mengangguk antusias dengan wajah gembira. Naruto pun bangkit duluan menenteng gambarannya diikuti Kyuubi dibelakang dan segera berlari pergi dari sana, Jiraiya bangkit perlahan dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalannya bahagia memiliki cucu seperti kakak beradik yang menggemaskan itu.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu berukuran besar lebih besar dari mereka, Kyuubi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Bocah pirang itu menoleh kearah kakaknya dan mengangguk mengerti, Naruto membuka perlahan knop pintu dibantu Kyuubi. Kakak beradik itu bisa melihat ibu mereka tengah duduk dimeja kerja sembari mengetik didepan laptop, Naruto memasang senyum lebar menghampiri ibunya. Kyuubi hanya bisa berdiri didekat pintu membiarkan adiknya yang pergi.

"Kaa-_san_ lihat aku menggambar sesuatu…" seru Naruto senang sambil menunjukkan gambaran miliknya itu kepada Kushina.

Kushina menoleh sekilas dan kembali kelayar laptopnya tanpa membalas lebih lanjut ocehan Naruto, namun bocah pirang itu tidak menyerah dia masih dengan semangatnya berusaha agar mendapat respon dari Kushina.

"Kaa-_san_ lihatlah gambaranku, kaa-_san_ pasti akan tertarik melihatnya" seru Naruto masih tersenyum lima jari khas dirinya, Kyuubi yang berdiri diambang pintu mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan dari ibunya. Senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya perlahan luntur.

"Naru-_chan_ sana dulu ya kaa-_san_ sedang sibuk, main sama diluar saja dulu" kata Kushina dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Tapi Naru cuma ingin kaa-_san_ melihat ini saja, Naru sudah susah payah membuat ini untuk dilihat oleh kaa-_san_" ucap Naruto.

Kushina menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mengetiknya dan memegangi kepalanya pening, dia memutar kursinya dan menatap anak laki-laki bungsunya itu datar. Kushina menelusuri tiap goresan gambar yang ada didepan matanya, dia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Iya bagus kok Naru-_chan_, kalau begitu main sana dulu ya. Kaa-_san_ sedang sibuk, Kyuu-_chan _sini bawa adikmu main lagi sana" Kushina berbalik kembali kelayar laptop miliknya mengacuhkan Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan menggenggam erat kertas gambarannya, Kyuubi berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Naruto berdiri berusaha membawa keluar adiknya dari sana.

"Naru_-chan, _ayo sini kita main diluar saja ya sama aniki. Kaa-_san_ sedang sibuk, tidak bisa diganggu…nanti kita kesini lagi" ucap Kyuubi pelan membujuk adiknya agar mau diajak keluar.

"Tidak mau, Naru mau disini sampai kaa-_san_ benar-benar tulus untuk melihat gambaran Naru" bantah Naruto dengan suara keras.

Kushina diam sejenak sampai tak lama dia menggebrak meja kerjanya keras membuat dua kakak beradik itu sontak terlonjak kaget, apalagi Naruto yang hampir menangis tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya mendengar gebrakan keras dari ibunya itu.

"Kaa-_san_ sudah bilang kalau sibuk, kenapa Naru ini nakal sekali. Sekarang cepat main diluar sana jangan ganggu kaa-_san_ lagi, Kyuubi ajak adikmu main diluar sekarang…" ucap Kushina dengan nada tinggi membuat dua kakak beradik itu menunduk takut, apalagi Naruto yang tengah menangis sesenggukan itu.

Bocah pirang itu segera berlari pergi dari sana, Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya menangis itu merasa sedih. Dia menoleh sekilas kearah ibunya dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung pergi dari sana, Kushina memegangi keningnya frustasi. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan memandang kosong kearah layar laptop, ada perasaan bersalah yang timbul didalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto juga masih kecil, tidak sepantasnya dia membentaknya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lagipula dia tengah sibuk dan Naruto datang mengacaukan semuanya bagaimana dia tidak emosi.

"Naruto-_kun_…Naruto-_kun_!"

Pemuda blonde itu terhenyak kaget mendengar namanya disebut keras, dia tersadar sesaat dan memandang Iruka didepan kelas yang tengah menatapnya heran. Naruto melihat kesekeliling kelas dan semua tatapan murid seisi kelas tertuju padanya, dia baru ingat kalau dia tengah melamun tadi. Pantas saja Iruka memanggil-manggil namanya, ah melamunkan hal macam apa dia barusan itu. Pemuda blonde itu menarik rambut pirangnya kesal.

"Ada apa kalian lihat-lihat hah? Tidak suka?!" bentak Naruto kepada seluruh murid yang menatap kearah meja tempat dia duduk, semua murid sontak langsung buru-buru menghadap kepapan tulis.

"Sudah Naruto-_kun_ kau baik-baik saja kan? Melamun di jam pelajaran itu bukan hal yang bagus…lain kali jangan diulangi lagi" saran Iruka didepan kelas sambil memegang buku, Naruto hanya menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Cih, iya sensei aku mengerti. Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan melamun lagi" jawab Naruto keras, Iruka mengangguk sesaat tanda mengerti dan berbalik menulis kembali dipapan tulis.  
"Menyusahkan sekali pelajaran ini, membuatku mengantuk saja" gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke yang duduk didepan bangku Naruto hanya mendenguskan napasnya heran, apasih yang sebenarnya dilamunkan oleh sahabat bodohnya itu. Naruto memang akhir-akhir ini sering melamun seperti orang frustasi dan dia juga belum tahu pasti penyebabnya apa, sedangkan Sakura yang notabene satu kelas dengan Naruto hanya acuh tak acuh menanggapi kelakuan murid binal itu. Bahkan gadis itu sudah terbiasa malahan menghadapi kelakuan seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Baiklah, kalian buka halaman 186 kita bahas bersama-sama…"

**XXX**

Naruto melempar batu kerikil kearah kolam yang berada ditengah gedung sekolah, dia terlihat duduk disamping bibir kolam dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diekspresikan. Kalau dipikir-pikir sewaktu dikelas tadi kenapa dia malah melamunkan hal tidak penting seperti itu, Naruto selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya yang dulu sangat bodoh dan lemah. Dan sekarang inilah dia berusaha untuk tidak lemah dan takut pada orang lain disekitarnya.

"Kau seperti pria putus cinta saja rubah…"

Kiba dan Sasuke duduk perlahan disamping Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul kembali lagi menghadapan kolam itu.  
"Jangan mengada-ada Kiba, itu sama sekali bukan sifatku…" ucap Naruto datar.

"Ceritakan saja kalau memang kau memendam suatu masalah, kau boleh tegar. Sehebat apapun manusia dia pasti membutuhkan orang lain…" seru Sasuke yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto sambil memandang lurus kearah kolam, Kiba menepuk pelan pundak pemuda pirang itu. Mengisyaratkan agar dia mendengar ceramah yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan.

"Kata-katamu bijak seperti bisa teme, baiklah aku hargai itu. Tapi yang aku pikirkan sekarang ini adalah masalah lama yang terus saja terjadi, jujur saja aku sudah bosan untuk memikirkannya"

"…"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat membenci mereka, aku tahu kalau mereka adalah orang tua yang sudah merawatku dari kecil. Namun kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa, mereka memberiku segalanya tapi tidak dengan kasih sayang mereka. Apa mereka pikir aku bisa bahagia dengan uang?!" jelas Naruto dengan nada pelan namun cukup terdengar ditelinga kedua sahabatnya itu, Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto dengan pandangan sayu. Kiba hanya bisa diam sambil menopang dagunya diatas tempurung kaki.

"Cobalah untuk menghadapinya, aku yakin mereka menyanyangimu dengan cara mereka sendiri" Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto tersenyum simpul, empunya menoleh pelan dan balas tersenyum.

"Sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai mengabaikanku apakah itu yang disebut menyanyangi? Jujur saja aku muak dengan drama murahan seperti itu…"

Naruto bangkit langsung menenteng jaket orange yang tergeletak diatas rumput dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kiba yang menatapnya dari kejauhan, Kiba mendengus pelan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan memicing.

"Terkadang apa yang dialami Naruto juga pernah aku rasakan, tapi aku pikir bibi Kushina dan paman Minato terlalu mengabaikan dia. Tapi untung saja ada Kyuubi-_nii_ yang selalu menyayanginya" gumam Kiba memandang kearah luasnya kolam, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa manghembuskan napasnya lalu berbaring diatas rerumputan hijau itu memandang langit siang yang begitu meneduhkan mata.

"Kita doakan saja agar Naruto-dobe bisa menghadapinya, aku akui dia pintar menyembunyikan masalahnya. Akibatnya kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana dia bertingkah disekolah" ucap Sasuke.

Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, benar juga yang dibilang Sasuke tadi. Naruto menutupi keputusasaan dirinya dengan bertingkah bebal dan tidak mau diatur, jujur saja mereka berdua adalah sahabat kecil Naruto. Jadi mereka tahu betul bagaimana watak dan sifat pemuda itu, Naruto berubah sejak mereka masuk SMP kelas 1. Dia berubah menjadi seorang yang keras kepala, bertingkah penguasa, dan bebal.

"Baiklah kita cari saja dia Sasuke, sebelum dia berulah yang aneh-aneh …"

**XXX**

"Aku kan sudah berkata kepada kalian berkali-kali untuk tidak membuat masalah seperti ini lagi, tapi kalian selalu melanggarnya. Kalian pikir sekolah ini untuk main-main, haa?!"

Semua murid lelaki yang tengah terkena semprotan siang hari dari ketua dewan siswa itu menunduk lesu, terutama Ino sahabat dekat Sakura yang notabene ketua seksi keindahan yang berdiri disamping gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura yang tengah tersulut emosi.

"Maafkan kami ketua, kami menye—"

"Tidak ada kata maaf, kalian selalu melakukannya dan berakhir dengan permintaan maaf. Aku pikir kalian akan menyesal dengan adanya toleransi. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi kata toleran dalam kamusku…kalian akan dihukum seberat-beratnya!"

Semua menelan ludah kasar mendengarnya, ini gawat Ketua Sakura yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya itu kini benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sendiri yang menyulut emosi sang ketua. Para murid lelaki disana yang kira-kira berjumlah 10 orang ketahuan kabur dari sekolah lewat gerbang belakang, untung saja Lee yang mau pergi kekantin tidak sengaja lewat disana dan memergoki mereka melompati pagar. Ada yang kabur karena ketahuan dan separuhnya lagi digiring ke ruang konseling dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Forehead sudahlah jangan marah-marah terus, nanti kau cepat tua loh…" ujar Ino pelan disebelah Sakura, gadis itu hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap tajam sekumpulan murid yang susah diatur itu.

"Mereka harus dimarahi Ino, mereka pikir menjadi ketua dewan siswa itu enak. Aku selalu gila memikirkan kelakuan-kelakuan aneh mereka setiap hari, dasar hantu sekolah. Apasih susahnya menjadi anak baik dan tidak membuat masalah" omel Sakura masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Ino hanya tersenyum simpul mengelus pundak Sakura pelan.  
"Baiklah, aku sudah punya hukuman yang berat untuk kalian" semuanya bersiap menahan napas mendengar hukuman yang akan dilontarkan oleh ketua dewan siswa.  
"Kalian ingat baik-baik ya diotak kalian itu, mulai besok sampai dengan sebulan kedepan. Kalian akan memakai seragam perempuan lengkap beserta aksesorisnya, bagi yang melanggar aku akan membotakkan rambut kalian saat itu juga!" teriak Sakura keras.

"APAA?!" semua murid itu berteriak shock mendengar hukuman yang akan mereka jalankan, yaampun hukuman macam apa ini? Mengenakan seragam perempuan selama satu bulan penuh, Kami-Sama bunuh saja mereka sekarang juga.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja lewat disana tiba-tiba terhenti tepat didepan pintu ruang konseling karena mendengar teriakan frustasi dari dalam, dia mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan hanya menampakkan Sakura dan beberapa murid yang kabur itu. Seringaian tipis mengembang dibibir merahnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya meraih knop pintu dan langsung membukanya lebar-lebar. Semua penghuni disana sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Wah-wah, ada apa kalian ribut-ribut, kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku ya? Tidak asik sekali, aku boleh ikut gabung bukan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sok akrab, saat semua penghuni disana berbalik menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi heran Sakura hanya memunggungi pemuda itu dengan menghela napas. Ada iblis sekolah rupanya yang muncul, Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Uzumaki-_san_? Kau tidak diundang untuk ikut campur" seru Sakura menatap malas Naruto yang bersandar didaun pintu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai dan segera berbalik lagi memunggungi semua penghuni disana termasuk Sakura.  
"Tidak semua murid akan patuh pada perintahmu ketua, kau akan merasakannya bagaimana mereka bertingkah diluar pikiranmu itu. Kau bisa menentang itu karena kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan" Naruto menatap Sakura dari ekor matanya dan berlalu hilang dari pandangan mata Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa diam termangu mencerna kalimat Naruto barusan. Apa maksud si sialan Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"Ketua?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku. Baiklah Shikamaru dan Lee urus mereka ini, laporkan padaku kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani melanggar. Aku akan memutuskan kepalanya! Masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan…"

Segera setelah mengucapkannya Sakura pergi dari sana diikuti Ino yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya frustasi melihat murid-murid yang menyusahkan ini dan bahkan hampir setiap hari dia menghadapi hal merepotkan yang bisa membuatnya tidur sepanjang hari. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru Lee nampak mengusap hidungnya dan menatap tajam para murid-murid yang melanggar aturan itu, Lee adalah wakil ketua seksi ketertiban yang lebih ulet ketimbang Shikamaru tapi entah kenapa malah pemuda nanas itu yang menjabat sebagai ketua. Mungkin saja karena Shikamaru adalah siswa genius dengan IQ diatas 200.

"Baiklah kalian semua, kalian akan berada dibawah pengawasanku langsung selama masa hukuman. Bagi yang melanggar akan mendapat ancaman seperti yang dijelaskan ketua Sakura tadi…" ujar Lee berkacak pinggang, Shikamaru yang disampingnya hanya bisa menatap malas sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"Kau pikir kami akan tunduk pada perkataanmu? Dasar siluman kappa…" teriak murid lelaki bernama Kankurou itu yang akhirnya mendapat respon tertawa dari semua murid lelaki disana.

"SIAPA YANG BARUSAN MENGATAKAN ITU?!" suara teriakan barusan sontak membuat para murid diam membisu.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau patuh tidak apa-apa, tapi ketua akan selalu mengawasi kalian seperti ini. Mengerti kan?!" Lee mengeluarkan smartphonenya, mereka yang diancam hanya bisa diam termangu sambil menunduk. Mengerikan sekali, dimana-mana ada Sakura Haruno yang siap untuk mengawasimu dimana saja bahkan dia tidak ada disitu sekalipun.

**XXX**

Gaara tengah duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati semilir angin siang yang menggerakkan pelan rambut merahnya, matanya menelusuri setiap sisi taman dan senyuman terkembang sempurna diwajah putihnya. Dia menengok kearah kotak bekal nya yang berisi roti sandwich, Gaara berencana untuk memberikannya kepada Sakura. Karena sandwich itu dia buat dengan resepnya sendiri, dia penasaran bagaimana komentar Sakura mengenai roti buatannya.

Saat tengah asik menikmati pemandangan disana Gaara tak sengaja melihat Sakura tengah berjalan terburu-buru diikuti Ino dibelakangnya, pemuda merah itu memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura dari kejauhan. Apa yang terjadi sampai gadis pink itu berjalan terburu-buru, pasti ada urusan penting. Dia menoleh kembali kearah kotak bekalnya yang tergeletak diatas bangku taman, ya mungkin ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk memberikannya kepada gadis itu. Gaara menutup kembali kotak bekalnya dan berdiri ingin beranjak dari sana, saat mau berbalik dia dihadang oleh Naruto yang menggigit tusuk gigi didalam mulutnya.

"Hooo ada Gaara-_chan_ rupanya, sepertinya kau membawa makanan enak. Sini aku mau lihat…" seru Naruto tersenyum menyeringai berusaha meraih kotak bekal yang dipegang oleh Gaara.

"Jangan Naruto-_san_, aku ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang. L-lain kali aku a-akan membawakanmu" jawab Gaara takut-takut.

"Haaah? Jadi kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku, sudah berani ya sialan!" Naruto mencengkeram kerah kemeja Gaara membuat pemuda itu menunduk tak berani menatap balik sapphire Naruto.  
"Kemarikan aku bilang!"

"Tapi Naruto-_sa_—"

Tanpa lama-lama Naruto melayangkan pukulannya keras tepat kearah pipi mulus Gaara membuat pemuda itu terjatuh bersama dengan kotak bekalnya, Gaara memegangi pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan Naruto tadi. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Gaara yang terduduk dibawahnya dengan pandangan tajam dan mengerikan, Naruto membuang tusuk gigi yang sedari tadi didalam mulutnya dan meraih kotak bekal pemuda merah itu tepat disamping kakinya.

Naruto membuka kasar tutupnya dan melihat isi didalam kotak itu, alisnya bertaut menatap dua buah roti sandwich yang ada disana. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Gaara yang memegangi pipinya mungkin kesakitan efek pukulan 'mendadak' dari Naruto.

"Cih, hanya sandwich murahan saja. Gelandangan bahkan bisa membuatnya lebih enak daripada sampah sepertimu" ucap Naruto pelan namun cukup terdengar menusuk perasaan seorang Gaara Sabaku yang membulatkan matanya, pemuda pirang itu menutup kembali kotaknya dan melemparnya kearah Gaara.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terduduk diatas tanah, tak lama kepergian Naruto dia mengambil kembali kotak miliknya dan berusaha berdiri. Gaara hanya bisa menunduk lesu memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan, dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan ikutan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Naruto yang duluan pergi tadi berjalan santai masih dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku, dia mengabaikan setiap murid yang memanggilnya. Dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sasuke dan Kiba berlari mengejarnya.

"Naruto tunggu…"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke dan Kiba mengatur napasnya setelah berlarian mengejar langkah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk malas bekalang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berlarian seperti itu di lorong sekolah, aneh-aneh saja…"

"Naruto bodoh, tentu saja kami mengejarmu. Kau kemana saja,hah?" seru Kiba mengatur napasnya.

"Kau membuat susah kami saja dasar rubah tidak tahu diri" imbuh Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Kiba, Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang barusan menghinanya. Dasar pantat ayam tidak tahu diri.

"Lalu ada apa kalian mencariku? Aku kan bukan anak TK yang harus dijaga kesana kesini"

Naruto beranjak berjalan duluan mendahului kedua temannya itu, Sasuke dan Kiba mengikuti pemuda pirang itu.  
"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan selama kau sendirian tadi Dobe?" selidik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Benarkah? Kau sama sekali tidak meyakinkan…" seru Kiba meremehkan.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiri tegap memunggungi kedua sahabatnya itu, Kiba menyenggol Sasuke disebelahnya bertanya kenapa si pirang itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Haahh…kalian ini berlebihan seperti biasanya. Tenang saja aku tidak melakukan apapun dan masih didalam batas wajar, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan ku lagi"

Kiba menepuk jidatnya pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, apa-apaan itu masih dalam batas wajar? Apakah otak si bodoh itu sudah tidak berfungsi, berbuat jahil yang sering dia lakukan itu dalam batas wajar? Ya mau bagaimana lagi toh sekolah ini milik orang tua Naruto, jadi tidak ada yang berani menantang seandainya dia berbuat sesuka dirinya. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana, berjalan duluan mengikuti Naruto meninggalkan Kiba yang memasang wajah frustasi nya.

**XXX**

Bel pulang sekolah menggema keras keseluruh penjuru Konoha Senior High School, seluruh siswa dan siswi berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Didepan mading tangga lantai satu terlihat Kakuzu yang tengah menghitung uang ditemani oleh Kisame dan Hidan disebelahnya, beberapa siswa lelaki yang sering terlibat dengan berbagai permasalahan juga nampak disana mengerubungi sindikat pria mata duitan itu.

"Ayoo yang lainnya, mana uang kalian? Ini pertandingan yang tidak dapat dilewatkan, kalian akan rugi seandainya tidak menontonnya…" oceh Kakuzu masih asik dengan uangnya.

Seluruh murid lelaki itu berbondong-bondong memberikan uang kepada Kisame dan Hidan agar dihitung oleh Kakuzu, satu tiket dikenakan tarif 20yen. Ada saja ide licik yang dilakukan mereka agar mendapat uang, apalagi Hidan sudah siang tadi terkena hukuman karena mau kabur dari sekolah tapi tetap saja sekarang dia membuat pelanggaran lagi.

"Bagi yang membeli tiketnya aku doakan kemuliaan Dewa Jashin akan menyertai kalian" teriak Hidan mengipas-ngipaskan tiket segenggam ditangannya.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba yang tidak sengaja lewat disana hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan konyol, apa yang dilakukan pria-pria tengil itu. Naruto menggosok hidungnya malas lalu berjalan duluan melanjutkan langkahnya kelapangan belakang sekolah, Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya, dan Kiba terlihat merangkul cewek-cewek cantik disebelahnya dengan memasang wajah hidung belangnya. Dasar playboy kelas kakap cap tatto.

Tak lama Naruto dan kawan-kawan lewat, Deidara bersama dengan Neji dan Sai dibelakangnya juga lewat disana. Deidara berhenti sekejap, membuat Neji dan Sai saling bertatapan heran.

"Hei ada apa Dei? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan…?" tanya Neji heran.

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka disana itu? Apalagi aku baru kali ini melihat wajah kesenangan dari seorang Kakuzu" seru Deidara menatap sekumpulan tiga sindikat idiot itu.

"Yaampun, kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Kakuzu seperti itu pasti dia mendapat uang banyak, mata duitan seperti dia tidak heran bila memasang wajah senang" seru Sai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca, Neji yang bersikap cool itu hanya menatap sekilas Kakuzu diujung dekat mading.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang. Jangan membuat lawan kita menunggu" Deidara menyeringai bak malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap menarik keluar nyawa korbannya kapanpun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pergi dari sana, menuju kelapangan belakang sekolah. Hidan yang sibuk membagikan tiket tadi melihat arloji dipergelangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 16.15 menandakan bahwa acara pertandingannya akan segera dimulai, dia menepuk kepala Kisame dan menunjukkan jam di tangan kirinya.

"Hei Kisame sudah jam segini, lebih baik kita segera kesana sekarang. Beri tahu si mata duitan itu" bisik Hidan pelan, Kisame hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mendekati Kakuzu bahwa sudah saatnya untuk pergi kelapangan.

"Baiklah semuanya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan memulainya, kita akan kesana sekarang"

"Yaaaaa!" seluruhnya bersorak keras dan langsung menjauh pergi dari sana menuju lapangan belakang sekolah yang tak terpakai lagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka seorang siswi yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik tembok disamping mading yang mengarah ke lorong kantin mendengar semua yang mereka ucapkan, dia menghela napas panjang. Ada saja kelakuan anenh-aneh mereka yang membuat kepala pusing.

"Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi Sakura saat aku mengatakannya nanti, dasar murid-murid kurang kerjaan…"

**XXX**

Gaara terlihat berjalan menenteng tas dipundaknya, pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah perlahan melewati lorong sekolah yang menuju gerbang utama. Tangan kirinnya memegangi pipi memarnya yang bekas pukulan Naruto siang tadi, sepanjang dia berjalan Gaara hanya menunduk kebawah masih dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh pipi. Nampaknya dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara mendongak menatap heran gadis dihadapannya itu, sekilas senyuman tipis muncul diwajahnya.  
"Sakura…kenapa kau disini?"

"Ah sebenarnya aku bermaksud keruangan guru untuk melapor, tapi aku melihatmu disini. Jadi aku menyapamu, ada apa? Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok, hanya kelelahan saja. Kalau begitu pergilah keruangan guru aku akan menunggumu disini" kata Gaara menggeleng pelan sekaligus tersenyum simpul dan berusaha menutupi pipi memarnya menggunakan tangan kiri dari pandangan Sakura.

"Kau serius Gaara-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja, cepatlah sebelum aku berubah piki—"

"Wah beruntung sekali ada ketua disini…"

Gaara dan Sakura berbalik, menoleh keasal suara barusan, seorang murid perempuan dengan dua cepolan diatas rambutnya. Ya itu Tenten siswi ketua klub taekwondo yang juga teman dekat Sakura, dia terlihat berdiri santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tenten berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara berada.

"Tenten?!"

"Yo Sakura, beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini" ucap Tenten.

"Memangnya ada apa Tenten?" tanya Sakura menatap Tenten serius, Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya hanya diam masih dengan tangan yang berusaha menutupi pipinya.

Tenten tersenyum tipis, matanya kemudian beralih kejendela besar yang mengarah langsung tepat kebelakang lapangan sekolah lama yang tidak terpakai lagi. Sakura penasaran dan mengikuti gerakan mata gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat ditangga lantai 2 tepat didepan mading, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka semua. Aku pikir akan terjadi sesuatu di lapangan tak terpakai itu sebentar lagi, jadi aku memberitahumu" jelas Tenten to the point masih dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah ke lapangan itu.

Sakura diam membisu, tak bergeming. Mencoba mengolah perkataan Tenten barusan didalam kepalanya, tak lama matanya membulat.  
"Siapa yang kau lihat didepan mading itu?"

"Yaa tidak salah lagi terlihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah perkumpulan orang-orang Kakuzu yang mata duitan, kau tahu Sakura siapa yang mer—"

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura langsung berlari duluan meninggalkan Gaara dan Tenten yang memandanginya kaget, Tenten menepuk jidatnya heran. Selalu saja temannya itu Sakura bertindak gegabah tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu beban dan resikonya, Gaara yang sedari tadi diam membisu menghela napasnya pelan dan menggeleng pelan. Tenten meliriknya sekilas.

"Hei Gaara-_san_ lebih baik kau susul Sakura, memang sih dia ketua yang harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Tapi kalau disana laki-laki semua dia tetaplah seorang wanita lemah…" ucap Tenten lirih namun masih bisa terdengar dikedua telinga Gaara, pemuda merah itu masih diam dan menatap Tenten dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Baiklah, kau ada benarnya Tenten-_san_. Aku akan mengejar Sakura"

Gaara segera berlari mengikuti jejak yang dilewati Sakura barusan, Tenten hanya bisa memandangi dari jauh punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Tenten sempat berpikir sejenak dengan luka memar dipipi kirinya, apa karena dipukul? Yasudahlah mungkin itu hanya urusan anak laki-laki saja, masih banyak urusan yang belum dikerjakan oleh gadis bercepol dua itu.

**XXX**

Naruto terlihat keasikan mengunyah permen karet rasa jeruk yang baru dia temukan dari dalam kantongnya , si pirang itu duduk dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang dia letakkan diatas kaki kanan. Sasuke berdiri memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sambil memandang lurus kedepan memastikan musuh mereka kali ini memang benar-benar datang atau tidak, sedangkan si cowok tatto satu itu Kiba bersiul-siul tidak jelas dan memainkan tindik di telinga kanannya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan pemuda tatto itu. Mereka berada tepat dibawah tribun penonton yang tidak terlalu besar sambil menunggu tantangan yang diberikan kepada mereka kemarin.

"Hei teme, sudah kelihatan belum si pecundang-pecundang menggelikan itu?" seru Naruto mulai bosan karena hampir setengah jam yang lalu mereka disana namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda muncul sang lawan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Belum dobe, kita tunggu saja apakah tantangan mereka kemarin itu hanya bualan memuakkan saja atau tidak" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Hei hei Naruto dan Sasuke, kenapa lama sekali? Tanganku sudah gatal nih mau hajar orang…" kicau Kiba mengepalkan tinjunya kedepan, Naruto hanya meliriknya malas. Dasar playboy tidak berguna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu baka Kiba, tenang saja aku juga sudah tidak sabar menghancurkan ketiga kurcaci busuk itu dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Naruto dingin dan terkesan mematikan, seringaian muncul dibibir merahnya itu. Kiba menoleh menatap Naruto dan ikutan menyeringai tajam, Sasuke melirik Naruto dibelakang dengan sudut ekor matanya dan kembali menatap kedepan dengan seringaian yang sering dia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah aku mendukungmu kali ini dobe"

"Kau benar sekali baka Naruto!" Kiba berteriak nyaring.

Tidak lama mereka membicarakan ketiga cowok itu, terlihat dari ujung lapangan mereka berjalan perlahan dengan pandangan percaya diri siap menang. Naruto yang melihat ketiga tampang memuakkan itu, sontak langsung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan melewati Sasuke didepannya. Seringaian yang lebih lebar muncul dari wajah Naruto saat itu juga.

Kiba ikutan berdiri dan menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke dari samping, mengisyaratkan pemuda raven itu untuk mengikuti langkah Naruto yang turun dari tribun menuju ketengah lapangan. Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak dan membukanya kemudian ikutan turun mengikuti Naruto bersama Kiba, Deidara yang berjalan didepan memicingkan matanya melihat ketiga bocah ingusan yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Yo pecundang, kau datang juga ya?" seru Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

Deidara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan kedua alis yang bertautan, Neji bersikap santai memandang remeh Kiba dihadapannya itu, dan Sai malah tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke yang terlihat acuh. Sai memang tidak pelit senyuman.

"Kalian sudah disini duluan ya, bocah-bocah brengsek!"

Keenamnya saling berhadapan tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan tak terpakai itu, dalam suasana yang tengah memanas tersebut rombongan Kakuzu dan kawan-kawan tiba dan berhenti dipinggir lapangan. Hidan mengoceh sendiri takjub ternyata orang-orangnya sudah berada disana dalam keadaan tegang pula, mereka semua segera mengambil tempat didekat para enam pemuda itu berada.

Kiba menoleh kebelakang heran melihat kenapa banyak sekali murid lelaki yang mengelilingi pinggiran lapangan, sepertinya pemuda tatto itu tidak tahu makna dibalik hal itu. Kiba terlalu sibuk bersam dengan wanita-wanita yang bersamanya tadi.

"Hei Sasu-_chan_, kenapa mereka ramai-ramai disana?" tanya Kiba berbisik.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, makanya jangan wanita saja Kiba. Perhatikan lingkungan sekitarmu juga, dasar playboy murahan" Sasuke menjawab enteng membuat Kiba memasang wajah dongkol, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu mengatakan brengsek? Kau tidak mengakui sendiri kelemahanmu itu ya sampah tak berguna…" ucap Naruto tajam, dia maju selangkah menatap tajam Deidara.

"Kau memang brengsek kan Uzumaki, semua orang juga tahu"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Deidara melayangkan pukulan balas dendamnya kepipi kanan Naruto membuat pemuda itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh ketanah, Naruto memegangi pipinya bekas pukulan tadi. Sasuke menahan pundak Naruto sedangkan Kiba hanya memainkan tindiknya seperti biasa, Naruto memberikan kode kecil kepada Sasuke bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Memukul tanpa ancang-ancang ya, boleh juga kau pirang bedebah…"

"Kau tidak berhak mengucapkan itu sialan, kau sendiri pirang"

Naruto meludah kesamping dan mengelap pinggir bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah kental, pemuda pirang itu melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan langsung membalas pukulan Deidara tadi dengan tendangan cepat menggunakan kaki kirinya namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Deidara. Naruto menyeringai dan kembali memainkan kaki kanannya yang tak terpakai tepat menghantam sisi kepala kanan bocah pirang panjang sehingga membuatnya terpental, Deidara memegangi kepalanya meringis.

"Deidara kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji menghampiri temannya yang terpental itu diikuti Sai, mata Neji menatap tajam ketiga cowok itu yang berdiri santai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya.

"Boleh juga kau Uzumaki, tapi ingat. Masih ada kami disini, jangan pikir Dei hanya sendirian untuk melawanmu…" teriak Sai yang sedari tadi diam dan memasang senyum palsunya, kini ikut andil mengeluarkan suaranya karena melihat Deidara terkapar.

Neji dan Sai bangkit berdua, menatap tajam ketiga cowok innocent yang berharap semua ini segera berakhir. Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka tidak mau repot-repot untuk berkelahi tidak jelas seperti ini. Apalagi kelompok Deidara sendiri yang mencari gara-gara, jadi sekarang ini salah siapa? Tapi kalau pria sudah ditantang dan malah menolaknya, itu tidak cocok disebut jantan.  
Neji dan Sai segera melayangkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu bersiap-siap untuk melawannya. Namun Sasuke maju selangkah didepan Naruto yang diikuti Kiba dan mengulurkan tangannya tepat dihadapan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto membulatkan matanya tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar bocah tampan, kami akan mereset ulang kalimat mu itu. Jangan pikir juga kalau Naruto sendirian, kau melupakan kami ya? Ha ?!" Kiba ambil suara menyeringai menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Dan satu lagi, laki-laki tidak main keroyok" imbuh Sasuke namun dengan pandangan datarnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar ucapan kedua temannya itu. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, baiklah. Kita akan satu lawan satu bocah tatto sialan…"

Kiba mengeratkan tinjunya, semakin kesal melihat wajah menyebalkan seorang Neji Hyuuga. Pemuda tatto itu maju duluan melayangkan pukulan kepada Neji, Neji menghindar kekiri dan menendang tulang rusuk Kiba sebelah kanan membuat empunya sedikit meringis kesakitan. Dia terdorong mundur menatap Neji intens.

"Heh, merepotkan sekali tendanganmu ini tampan. Tidak sabar rasanya aku mau menghancurkan mu sekarang juga" Kiba siap membentuk kuda-kuda, dia menyeringai lebar menatap direksi Neji yang berdiri sekitar satu meter darinya.

Neji menatap tajam Kiba sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya, segera dia layangkan tinjunya mengarah lurus kedada Kiba namun berhasil ditahan dan diputarbalikkan oleh pemuda tatto itu. Kiba menjegal kaki kiri Neji membuat empunya jatuh terduduk membelakangi Kiba dengan tangan yang dipegang erat dibelakang punggung oleh pemuda itu.

"Hanya segini saja kemampuan seorang Neji Hyuuga? Yaampun, miris sekali, aku sungguh terguncang" beo Kiba mencerocos sendiri, Neji yang mendengarnya memasang tampang kesal, tak mau kalah dia memainkan tangan kanannya yang bebas dan menjambak rambut coklat Kiba membantingnya kebawah. Sontak Kiba meringis merasakan rambutnya ditarik begitu kuat.

"Kau terlalu sombong Inuzuka…"

"Cih, kau seperti perempuan saja sialan. Menarik rambut bukan hal yang bisa disebut keren, kau tahu" Kiba menyeringai dengan posisi telentang, mati kutu oleh gerakan kunci yang diberikan Neji.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya mengeluarkan sebelah pisau belati. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus kearah Sai yang berdiri santai memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragam, Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke didepannya.  
Tunggu sebentar, untuk apa si raven ini membawa-bawa pisau belati? Meskipun kecil tapi tetap saja senjata tajam.

"Hei teme, untuk apa kau bawa-bawa pisau belati? Itu kan berbahaya bodoh" bisik Naruto.

"Tenang saja dobe, tidak usah cemas. Senjata juga diperlukan disaat-saat genting" balas Sasuke acuh, Naruto hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya frustasi. Sejujurnya dia panik jika sudah menyangkut masalah senjata dan sebagainya, tapi kenapa sahabatnya si Uchiha itu malah membawanya. Ck tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau bermain dengan senjata juga ya Uchiha, jujur saja itu sama sekali bu—"

CTRESS!

Sai membulatkan matanya begitu juga Naruto, pisau belati yang dipengang pemuda raven tadi dia lempar dan melesat lurus memotong poni samping rambut Sai. Hampir saja mengenai mata pemuda itu beberapa centi, mata sapphire Naruto menatap ngeri kejadian barusan itu. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Sasuke masih waras kan? Apa-apaan adegan melempar pisau tadi, yaampun hampir saja jantung Naruto mau lepas.

"Kau banyak berbicara pecundang, itulah akibatnya. Kemarilah lawan aku" ujar Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya lurus kedepan kearah Sai, pemuda yang ditantang itu menautkan alisnya dan menatap tajam Sasuke dengan aura gelap yang tidak pernah terlihat, sekarang muncul disekitarnya.

Dipinggir lapangan rombongan Kakuzu tadi membentuk dua kubu, yaitu kubu Naruto dan kubu Deidara. Mereka bersorak-sorai mendukung masing-masing jagoan mereka, saking riuhnya dalam acara, kumpulan murid-murid binal itu sampai itu tidak sadar aura mematikan terlihat dibelakang mereka.

Sakura memandang muak perkelahian tidak bermutu yang tengah terjadi didepan matanya itu, dia segera menerobos masuk. Namun dari belakang seseorang menahan lengannya, dia memutar badannya dan sedikit kaget melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Gaara-_kun_?!"

"Jangan kesana sendirian Sakura, berbahaya. Disana bahkan laki-laki semua, meskipun kau ini ketua tetap saja kau wanita bukan?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, dia kembali menoleh kearah perkelahian dilapangan itu. Benar juga apa yang diucapkan oleh Gaara tapi siapa lagi yang akan menghentikan kasus seperti ini kalau bukan dirinya, pemuda merah itu masih memandang Sakura yang diam tengah berpikir.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku laporkan langsung kepada kepala sekolah" seru Sakura memijat kening, merasa frustasi melihat adegan diluar batas dihadapan matanya saat itu.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan mereka kok," Garaa menunjuk kebelakang menggunakan jari jempolnya, Sakura memandang intens dari kejauhan para staf dewan siswa lainnya yang berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya sekarang. Dan kebanyakan diantara mereka laki-laki.

"Ketua, maafkan kami datang terlambat" ucap Chouji ketua seksi konsumsi.

"Iya benar maafkan kami terlambat ketua" yang lainnya mengimbuhi, ternyata para bawahannya begitu berguna disaat-saat seperti ini, ada Shino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Nagato, Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Baiklah tak apa, yang penting kalian semua sudah disini. Kalau begitu bantu aku melerai pertengkaran tidak penting mereka ini, jangan takut ada aku disini"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti, gadis pink itu menoleh sekilas kearah Gaara dan tersenyum tipis mengerti bahwa pemuda itulah yang memberitahu para bawahannya perihal pertengkaran ini. Sakura berbalik menatap tajam seluruh siswa-siswa nakal yang siap dia beri hukuman, dia menerobos mendorong kasar para murid-murid itu membuat mereka hampir shock ternyata itu adalah ketua dewan siswa yang mereka takuti.

Para bawahan yang datang terlambat tadi bersama dengan Gaara berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dibelakang, semua murid yang sebelumnya bersorak-sorai riuh kini diam membisu bagaikan dikuburan. Kecuali si berisik Hidan yang masih sibuk membaca mantra disertai pemujaan kepada DJ-_sama_(re: dewa jashin)  
Sakura berkacak pinggang dibelakang Hidan tidak tahu perihal kehadiran sang ketua mengerikan, Kakuzu dan Kisame yang ikut bersorak-sorang pun menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan akhirnya ikut-ikutan diam saling berpelukan.

"Oh meminta pertolongan kepada Dewa Jashin ya pemuda tampan…"

"Iya tentu saja, Jashin-_sama_ selalu ada untukku. Kau juga mau kudoakan teman?" jawab Hidan masih belum menyadari nya, padahal seluruh teman-temannya saat ini menahan napas melihat reaksi Hidan setelah tahu.

"Oh dengan senang hati aku mau, tapi doakan dirimu sendiri sebelum kau mendoakanku sialan"

BUGH

Sakura sukses memukul tepat ditengkuk Hidan membuat empunya tersungkur pingsan, seluruh teman-temannya menelan ludah kasar. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan. Gadis pink itu tersenyum kecut, dia kembali menoleh melihat perkelahian yang masih berlanjut. Sekali-sekali mereka harus dilempar ke tengah laut agar tahu rasa, selalu saja membuat masalah.

Kiba terus menendang dan memukul Neji sampai pemuda itu hampir terpojok dan hanya bisa dalam mode bertahan, Sasuke dan Sai yang saling beradu tinju. Si pemuda raven itu nampak unggul karena berhasil membuat mata kanan Sai membengkak biru karena pukulan kerasnya, sedangkan Naruto sudah babak belur dan baju seragam miliknya yang tidak beraturan penuh dengan darah dan noda kotor. Sama hal nya dengan Deidara yang berdiri sempoyongan, nampaknya keenam cowok itu sudah sampai batasnya.

"HENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU YANG AKAN TURUN TANGAN"

Sakura cukup sukses teriak tanpa harus dibantu dengan toa' sekolah, keenam cowok dengan wajah babak belur dan badan tidak berbentuk itu lagi hanya menatap sayu sang ketua dipinggir lapangan. Para murid laki-laki bawahan Sakura tadi buru-buru menghampiri keenam cowok itu, membopong sekaligus menahan mereka agar tidak berkelahi kembali.

Naruto menangkis uluran tangan Gaara dipundaknya, dia tidak sudi disentuh tangan hina Gaara itu. Pemuda merah itu hanya bisa diam tidak membalas respon dari Uzumaki, Naruto menyeka darah segar yang turun dari pelipis kirinya bekas tendangan Deidara tadi. Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri disamping lapangan, Gaara mengikuti pemuda pirang itu dari belakang takut dia tiba-tiba tumbang.

"Hee, kenapa kau selalu datang untuk menganggu semua kesenanganku Sakura Haruno?" ucap Naruto tepat didepan wajah tenang Sakura, gadis pink balas menatap dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku datang untuk menghentikanmu Uzumaki, kau selalu berkelakuan diluar batas. Kalau saja kau bukan anak pemilik sekolah, aku akan menendangmu keluar dengan kakiku sendiri" balas Sakura tajam, Naruto menatap datar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai muak menatap wajah gadis dihadapnnya itu. Tangan kanan Naruto meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan menekannya lumayan keras.

"Kau ingat ya dikepalamu itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku keluar dari sini. Atau mungkin aku sendiri yang bisa membuatmu angkat kaki dari Konoha High School tercinta ini, karena disini Uzumaki lah penguasa segalanya" Naruto menyeringai tajam.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dari kedua pipinya, semua pasang mata yang berada disana hanya dapat menyaksikan percakapan antara anak pemilik sekolah dan ketua dewan siswa itu. Sasuke dan Kiba tidak ambil pusing, mereka sudah babak belur sekarang. Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat pusing.

"Baiklah kita buktikan nanti Uzumaki, siapa yang pertama akan keluar dari sini. Kau atau aku" tantang Sakura sedikit mendongak menatap Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, pemuda pirang itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Dia berjalan melewati pemuda pirang itu menuju para stafnya.

"Bawa saja mereka ke UKS sekarang, aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Kakashi-_san_, Gaara jaga saja di brengsek Uzumaki itu. Aku akan segera kembali, dan untuk kalian yang menonton perkelahian ini tanpa kalian lerai. Ikut aku sekarang atau kalian pilih keluar dari sekolah ini!"

Sakura langsung bergegas pergi dari sana meninggalkan tempat kejadian diikuti para murid laki-laki itu yang merasa menyesal karena datang kemari, benar-benar tidak beruntung.  
Staf bawahan Sakura menuntun keenam cowok yang baru saja berkelahi itu ke UKS sesuai dengan perintah Sakura, mereka yang dituntun hanya bisa pasrah. Sakit-sakit diseluruh badan mereka sudah sangat membebani.

"Naruto-_san_ mari kuantar juga ke UKS" ajak Gaara ramah yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak usah sok baik padaku, aku bisa sendiri" balas Naruto tajam dan dingin, pergi berlalu dengan langkah sempoyongan meninggalkan Gara yang menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :** hai hai, author balik lagi lanjutin school days yang ngaret banget, gomenasai *nunduk-nunduk* sebenarnya minggu kemarin author berencana untuk mengupdate ch 2 lebih cepat tapi laptop author malah rusak dan harus diobati selama kurang lama seminggu lebih *hiks* *ngelap ingus*  
Untung saja data-data termasuk story author di laptop tidak hilang, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? *teriak gaje* #ASDFGHJKL! #$#%^% SENSOR#

Ya baiklah sepertinya author sudah mulai gila -_- di author notes kali ini tidak ada yang khusus hanya pemberitahuan dari author kalau Kakashi itu kepala sekolah di KHS sekaligus ekhem~ silahkan berpendapat sendiri *Devil laugh* di chapter kali ini pun sepertinya author merasa nggak jelas bingit ya. Apalagi alurnya berantakan *oh god* tapi tapi masih bagus kan minna *pasang puppy eyes* xDD  
Naru emang harus diubah sedikit sifatnya, hahaha dari yang stupid dia harus diubah menjadi badass. Oke di chap depan ada chara baru, tapi author tidak akan beritahu. Mungkin segitu saja kali yan A/N tidak jelas dri saya.

Mohon maaf kalau cerita masih kurang sempurna, tidak bagus, membingungkan, monoton ya bukan mononton-_- bahkan terasa hambar dan aneh, percayalah author tengah mencari jati diri #plakk oleh karena itu mohon review para reader sekalian. Review dari kalian sangat berarti untuk saya. Terimakasih banyak sudah mampir dan membaca :D

terutama untuk silent reader, arigatou gozaimasu Minna. Sampai jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kebenaran

**Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : ****Chinatsu Ichihara****, ****The KidSNo OppAi****, ****Saikari Ara Nafiel****, ****OhhunnyEKA****, ****Guest1, ****RH 97, ****Guest2, ****fannyc****, ****ariyanata****, ****Riyuzaki namikaze****, ****, ****lutfi, &amp; ****penggemar**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**WARNING : freak, tidak nyambung, ide murahan, diksi belum sempurna, ga ada bagusnya, typo(s), OOC, alur kemana-mana, OOT, cerita abal, action ga jelas, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, Action, and Humor.**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T *rencananya Hiko akan ubah ke rated M karena banyak sekali kata-kata kasar disini***

**Pair : NaruSaku (bisa bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki anak dari pemilik sekolah adalah murid bebal di Konoha High School bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Kiba, sering terlibat dengan banyak kekerasan yang menyeretnya kedalam masalah. Dan yang lebih merepotkannya lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh ketua dewan siswa baru yang terkesan menyesatkan. Bagaimana ceritanya?/AU/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**School Days © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**School Days  
Chapter 3 : Sebuah Kebenaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyentuh memar di pelipis kirinya sembari meringis menahan sakit, sebebal-bebalnya dirinya tetap saja tau bagaimana rasanya sakit. Apalagi ini karena tendangan keras dari Deidara tadi, sampai memar sekaligus bengkak parah. Mata saphhirenya tertuju lurus kedepan tepat di jendela UKS yang mengarah kelorong dari ruangan UKS menuju ke ruangan guru dan tepat diatas atas ruangan guru itu adalah ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan sekarang Naruto melihat dengan jelas sang Kepala Sekolah dengan langkah tegap diikuti Ketua Dewan Siswa dibelakangnya tengah berjalan dan yang dia yakini saat itu mereka pasti menuju tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Menyusahkan" gumam Naruto pelan, sambil mengambil kompres berisi es batu diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya dan meletakkannya dipelipis kirinya.

Bunyi gorden tergeser bergema nyaring diseluruh ruangan yang ditempati Naruto, dia menoleh sejenak kesamping dan melihat Kiba yang sudah babak belur sama halnya seperti dirinya. Namun cengiran diwajah pemuda tatto itu tidak pernah luntur sama sekali.

"Yo Naru-_chan_! Kau babak belur ya?" sapa Kiba dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri kau seperti preman kalah taruhan saja, kau bahkan lebih hancur dariku dasar playboy sampah" balas Naruto tersenyum menyeringai kearah Kiba yang berjalan tertatih menuju tempatnya berbaring, pemuda tatto itu duduk disamping ranjang Naruto dan menatap keluar jendela melihat pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh tinggi disana.

"Heh kau brengsek sekali Naru-_chan_, aku sudah membantumu tapi kau malah menyebutku sampah. Dasar rubah bajingan" Kiba mendorong kepala kuning Naruto membuat empunya menumbuk lengan Kiba keras sebagai balasan.

"Dimana Sasuke-teme? Aku tidak melihatnya…"

"Dia tidur diranjang sebelah sana, sepertinya dia sudah tepar. Dasar Uchiha satu itu, padahal dia bilang kalau tak akan kalah. Tapi malah dia duluan yang sudah tewas" ucap Kiba memandang Sasuke yang terbaring tidak jauh dari mereka berdua berada, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kiba, sepertinya kita masuk kedalam masalah besar"

"Memangnya kenapa?" beo Kiba tak mengerti.

Naruto menatap lurus pemandangan diluar, dia terlihat tersenyum kecut.  
"Kepala sekolah sudah mengetahuinya, aku bahkan tidak tahu jadi apa kita kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kakashi"

Kiba refleks menepuk pundak kanan Naruto yang memandang keluar, pemuda pirang itu masih menatap lurus kedepan mengabaikan Kiba yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.  
"Naru-_chan_, hadapi saja. Kita ini laki-laki, bukan laki-laki namanya kalau tidak berani bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kita perbuat" ujar Kiba mantap.

Akhirnya dengan satu kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabat tattonya itu, Naruto menoleh sarkastik kesamping menatap Kiba yang memasang senyum kebanggaan. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto tertawa saat itu juga melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu yang sudah seperti motivator di stasiun televisi, tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu dan hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ya kau benar Kiba, lagipula aku sudah siap kok dengan resiko nya. Tapi meskipun dihukum beribu-ribu kali pun aku tidak akan pernah berhenti…" Naruto memasang wajah datar, Kiba yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam menatapnya dengan meringis memegangi luka robek di tulang pipi kirinya yang sudah dibalut kain kasa dan plester.

**KRIIITT~**

Bunyi pintu dibuka berdering nyaring diseluruh ruangan UKS pria, sudah dapat ditebak siapa seseorang yang membukannya. Seperti itulah dugaan Kiba dan Naruto.  
Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik, tentu saja dia tahu itu siapa. Pria bermasker itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya menatap pemandangan diluar bersama temannya Kiba, dibelakangnya Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti sang Kepala Sekolah dengan mulut terkatup rapat tak ingin mengeluaran sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tidak merespon panggilan Kakashi tadi dia masih memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan sayu, disampingnya Kiba sudah menoleh menatap Kakashi yang memberikan kode kepadanya untuk berdiri disamping Sakura. Kiba hanya mengangguk lesu dan menuruti perintah pria itu, sudah lelah karena perkelahiannya tadi yang cukup membuatnya tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Narut—"

"Aku sudah dengar kok, jangan memanggilku berulang kali paman. Aku tidak tuli!" komentar Naruto masih tidak mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari objek yang dia amati yaitu pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh disamping ruangan UKS pria, Kakashi mendengus pelan berjalan didekat Naruto dan duduk disamping ranjang disebelah pemuda pirang itu.

"Paman ingin bicara padamu" Kakashi to the point, dia menoleh sebentar kearah Kiba dan Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Memberi kode kepada kedua murid itu untuk memberikannya sedikit privasi, Sakura mengangguk dan segera menyeret Kiba yang tengah memegangi pipinya pergi dari sana.

Kakashi duduk disamping Naruto dipinggiran kasur UKS, menoleh menatap pemuda pirang itu. Namun yang diperhatikan malah memandang lurus keluar ruangan, Kakashi terdengar menghela napas.

"Ada hal apa yang membuatmu berkelahi sampai babak belur seperti ini Naruto? Jangan bilang kalau ayahmu pemilik sekolah ini kau bisa seenaknya, bahkan paman selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah tentang kelakuanmu beberapa bulan ini…" ungkap Kakashi, Naruto masih diam membisu tidak menatap mata pamannya itu. Kakashi bangkit, berjalan menuju jendela besar tepat Naruto melemparkan keluar pandangannya. Pria itu ikutan memandang keluar, keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Ini bukan masalah pemilik sekolah paman, tapi masalah keberanian…" Naruto buka suara, Kakashi menoleh kearah keponakannya itu. Memandang dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Keberanian?"

"Iya keberanian…lagipula paman juga tidak akan mengerti" Naruto tersenyum kecut dengan pandangan lurus, Kakashi yang melihatnya meremas rambutnya pelan. Bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Jujur Naruto paman sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, sebanyak apapun alasanmu paman harus tetap menghukum mu. Tidak ada toleransi disini meskipun kau adalah keponakanku" jelas Kakashi tegas, Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping. Pemuda pirang itu membuang napasnya keras.

"Aku siap menerima hukumannya…"

"Apapun itu meskipun memberatkanmu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau yakin?" goda Kakashi.

Naruto diam sesaat, berpikir. Dia mendongak menatap lurus Kakashi yang berdiri tegap disamping jendela besar itu.  
"Ya aku sangat yakin" ucap Naruto mantap, Kakashi nampak tersenyum simpul dari balik masker nya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku sudah punya hukuman yang cocok untukmu Naruto" ujar Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap sang keponakan yang terlihat harap-harap cemas mendengar hukuman yang akan dia lontarkan. "Hmm…sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu berat paman yakin, kau akan menyukainya" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah cemas, menyenangkan? Bukankah hukuman itu adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali menyusahkan, memberatkan dan sama sekali tidak ada unsur menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa paman nya itu mengatakan bahwa hukuman ini akan membuatnya senang? Atau jangan-jangan dia dihukum untuk menghabiskan 100 mangkuk ramen setiap hari? Pemuda pirang itu bergidik ngeri, menelan ludahnya kasar. Memang sih dia pecinta ramen, ramen adalah hidupnya tapi siapa yang mau jika dihukum menghabiskan ramen sebanyak 100 mangkuk? Oh tidak!

"Paman yakin?"

"Tentu saja yakin" Kakashi masih tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya, dan Naruto semakin cemas. Bulir keringat turun perlahan dari pelipis pemuda itu. "Hukumannya adalah bergabung dengan Organisasi Dewan Siswa dan membantu pekerjaan mereka sampai ada pemberhentian lebih lanjut dariku…menyenangkan bukan?" Naruto tak bereaksi, dia diam sesaat.

5 detik.

10 detik.

1 menit.

"APAA?!" Naruto berteriak frutasi, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan ponakannya yang nampaknya tidak menyetujui hukumannya itu. "Jadi maksud paman aku akan menjadi pembantu Dewan Siswa? Aku tidak mau…!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Bukan pembantu Naruto, kau hanya membantu mereka untuk meringankan pekerajaannya. Hukuman yang mulia bukan? Atau kalau kau menolak paman akan laporkan hal ini pada ayahmu" ancam Kakashi dengan raut wajah serius, Naruto mendecih kesal. Kalau sudah diancam seperti itu dia sama sekali tidak akan bisa berkutik melawan nya, pemuda pirang itu menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menerima hukumannya, tapi tolong jangan terlalu lama. Aku benci harus membuang-buang waktu berharga ku hanya untuk membantu organisasi menyedihkan seperti itu"

"Bagus, anak pintar. Ya akan paman usahakan Naruto, asalkan kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi"

**XXX**

Sakura dan Kiba yang tadi keluar sekarang nampak duduk disamping pintu UKS yang disana sudah tersedia kursi panjang berderet, keduanya hanya terdiam semenjak mereka keluar dari ruangan UKS itu. Kiba memegangi tulang pipi kirinya, masih kesakitan efek tendangan maut dari sang Neji Hyuuga. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada memandang lurus jalan didepannya, Kiba terdengar menghela napas.

"Kau berisik sekali Inuzuka…"

Kiba menoleh kearah Sakura yang memandang lurus kedepan, pemuda tatto itu menyeringai sekilas dan kembali menoleh kedepan.  
"Kau galak sekali Ketua, pantas saja banyak yang takut padamu…"

Sakura hanya diam tidak memperdulikan ucapan pemuda disebelahnya itu, merasa diacuhkan Kiba merogoh saku celananya mengambil smartphone nya dan bermain game.  
Gadis pink itu hanya bisa menatap Kiba dari sudut ekor matanya, dan beralih kembali kejalan didepannya. Menarik napasnya pelan.

"Inuzuka, kenapa kau dan kedua temanmu itu hobi sekali melakukan kerusuhan. Apakah kau tidak pernah sadar kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang salah?" seru Sakura tiba-tiba mengutarakan apa yang selama ini dia pertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, Kiba diam sesaat. Mem-pause gamenya dan menoleh kearah Sakura disamping, menatap wajah tidak percaya.

"Heh, inilah yang kami sebut dengan ukirlah kenakalan sebanyak mungkin saat kau sekolah dulu sebelum kau tak pernah mengalaminya lagi suatu saat nanti. Ya mungkin itu termasuk alasannya…"

Sakura menoleh tajam kearah Kiba, pemuda tattoo itu hanya memasang wajah innocent balik menatap Sakura yang menautkan kedua alisnya.  
"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu, jadi tolong jawab dengan alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi Inuzuka"

"Oh ayolah Ketua, ini yang disebut masa muda. Kami hanya menikmatinya tidak lebih…"

"Dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini? Oh aku berikan saran kepadamu ya kalau memang kalian ingin merasakan masa muda lebih baik kalian melakukan kegiatan yang membantu orang lain daripada harus merugikan seperti ini, pergi ke panti asuhan mungkin?" seru Sakura menatap pemuda tattoo itu, Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya. Pemuda itu mematikan handphone nya lalu menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku celana dan balik menatap Sakura.

"Ketua Haruno, tidak semuanya yang kau anggap salah itu adalah salah. Terkadang dibalik yang kau pikirkan itu ada sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu, tentang Naruto mungkin. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti berpikiran bahwa dia adalah murid bebal dan tukang rusuh, benar kan?"

Sakura diam sesaat, mengatupkan rapat bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kejalanan didepannya. Berpikir, mencerna kembali kalimat yang Kiba ucapkan tadi. Sedangkan pemuda tatto itu hanya memainkan tindik di telingannya, kebiasaan Kiba setiap dia bosan.

"Iya aku memang berpikiran seperti itu karena Uzumaki terlihat dengan sangat jelas jiwa pemberontaknya, lalu ada yang salah dengan pendapatku?" tegas Sakura, Kiba cuma manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"Baiklah aku mengerti maksudmu Ketua, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengubah statement mu tentang Naruto…"

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

"Hanya firasat…" beo Kiba.

Sakura membuang wajahnya, jangan panggil dirinya Ketua kalau dia sendiri yang akan mengubah pikiran nya tentang bagaimana Naruto Uzumaki yang sesungguhnya itu. Dalam pikirannya Naruto hanya murid sok penguasa yang suka berbuat seenaknya, tidak lebih dari itu. Tak lama pintu UKS terbuka lebar menampakkan Kakashi yang berdiri dan dibelakangnya Naruto mengikuti, pemuda pirang itu melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Yang dilirik hanya memasang wajah datar mengabaikan hal itu, Sakura segera bangkit dan mengikuti langkah sang Kepala Sekolah yang kemudian pergi dari sana.

Naruto duduk disamping Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, pemuda tatto itu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan hanya dibalas senyumn tipis dari pemuda itu.  
"Bagaimana Naru-_chan_?"

"Bagus sekali hukuman yang diberikan Kakashi padaku, kau tahu aku lebih memilih untuk bertemu hantu dibandingkan melaksanakan hukuman itu…" seru Naruto mengacak pirangnya frustasi, Kiba hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Oh ya? Memangnya si masker itu memberikan mu hukuman apa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk membantu Organisasi Dewan Siswa selama ada pemberhentian lebih lanjut darinya, kalau aku tidak mau dia akan melaporkan hal ini kepada ayahku. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dengan Ketua Haruno sialan itu…menyusahkan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar sambil menjambaki pirangnya lelah, Kiba hanya menyeringai menahan tertawanya yang sempat meledak mendengarkan hukuman yang diberikan Kakashi itu.

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap Kiba ogah-ogahan yang sebentar lagi dia yakini bahwa sahabatnya itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata bak motivator yang sedang on air disalah satu stasiun televisi.  
"Jalani saja Naruto, lagipula sepertinya menjadi bagian dari Organisasi dewan Siswa itu menyenangkan kok…" seru Kiba nyengir, dan Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, meletakkan kedua sikunya dibelakang kepala dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Kiba. Bisa dipastikan jika Naruto bertingkah seperti itu tandanya bahwa dia tidak menerima saran apapun dan tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan pernah sudi mengakui Organisai Dewan Siswa dengan segala antek-anteknya.

Kiba yang memperhatikan kepergian sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran, ya padahal dia sendiri juga ikutan dihukum namun dia belum tahu pasti hukuman apa yang akan pemuda tattoo itu terima nanti. Palingan juga sama dengan sahabat pirangnya itu, saat asik berpikiran sendiri tiba-tiba saja pintu UKS terbuka lebar. Seorang pemuda raven dengan perban ditangan kanannya dan lebam diwajahnya tengah berdiri santai diambang pintu, tentu saja Kiba tahu itu siapa.

"Eh ternyata kau Sasu-_chan_, bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba sok ramah, Sasuke hanya datar menanggapinya. Pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju tempat Kiba dan duduk disamping pemuda tattoo itu.

"Hn sudah lumayan, dimana si rubah bodoh itu?"

"Dia barusan saja pergi, sepertinya Naruto mendapat masalah yang cukup pelik…" seru Kiba beralih ke smartphone nya, bermain game yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sasuke tak bereaksi, pemuda raven itu diam dan duduk disebelah Kiba memandang lurus kedepan.

"Karena hukuman Kakashi?"

"Ya benar sekali, kau tahu sendiri bukan Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dengan Organisasi paling besar di sekolah itu. Tentu saja dia semakin bad mood…" beo Kiba masih asik dengan smartphone nya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu, dia menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kursi. Mata onyx nya hanya menatap datar jalanan didepannya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa bukan dia saja yang akan mendapat hukuman, aku berfirasat kalau kita juga akan mendapatkan nya baka Kiba" ujar Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Kiba tak bereaksi, pemuda tattoo itu hanya diam sejenak kemudian menoleh sarkastik kesamping menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya memandang lurus kedepan, Kiba menghela napas.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu kita akan dihukum seperti apa Sasu-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau aku disuruh untuk mengecat seluruh gedung ini, oh itu sungguh tidak lucu" beo Kiba memegangi kepalanya lebay, Sasuke hanya melirik Kiba dari sudut matanya berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Kiba, tapi aku harap hukuman kita sama dengan si rubah itu. Dari yang kau bilang tadi hanya kita yang bisa membuatnya betah menjalani hukuman"

"Hmm…pendapatmu memang benar sih Sasu-_chan_. Lalu, kau mau jika mendapat hukuman yang sama seperti Naru-_chan_?" tanya Kiba beralih lagi asik dengan smartphone nya, Sasuke diam termenung.

"Aku tidak masalah selagi ini membantu teman ku sendiri" Kiba menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sang pemuda raven itu, Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan ikutan tersenyum simpul.

**XXX**

Naruto nampak berjalan sendirian dengan seragam yang awut-awutan dan wajah babak belur, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pelajar. Pemuda pirang itu berniat untuk segera pulang, badannya sudah lelah karena perkelahian bodoh tadi. Meskipun dia yang menang tapi tetap saja babak belur nya ini yang membuat susah.

Setelah berjalan 15 menit Naruto sampai di parkiran khusus mobil, pemuda itu segera menuju _Bugatti Veyron _yang dia parkir diujung parkiran disebelah mobil Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda raven itu belum pulang, _Mc Laren_ nya saja masih anteng disekolah. Ya mungkin Sasuke masih pingsan efek berkelahi dengan 'kembaran' nya sendiri, padahal sahabatnya itu tengah menggosip berdua dengan Kiba. Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan masuk, melemparkan tasnya kebelakang dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil. Pemuda itu memasang headset di telinganya dan segera membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana.

Di perjalan Naruto asik mendengarkan lagu sambil fokus menyetir dan sesekali bersiul-siul ria, nampaknya lelah yang dia rasakan tadi meluap hilang entah kemana.  
Saat sampai di lampu merah persimpangan jalan matanya tak sengaja menangkap objek yang menganggu penglihatannya, seorang anak SMP tengah berjalan sendirian. Sebenarnya aneh jika di lampu merah yang terbilang jarang ada pejalan kaki dan ramai itu terlihat anak SMP berjalan sendirian dan dengan raut wajah yang kelelahan. Tentu saja Naruto merasa iba, meskipun dia anak nakal dan terkenal dengan tingkah lakunya yang ganas itu tetap saja pemuda pirang itu masih memiliki hati nurani.

Setelah lampu merah menunjukkan warna hijau pemuda itu meminggirkan mobilnya ketrotoar jalan pas dengan anak SMP itu tengah berjalan, sontak anak itu memandang mobil mewah Naruto heran takut jika dia akan diculik dan diapa-apakan, pemuda pirang itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sang anak tadi.

"Uhm, kau berjalan sendirian? Di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat anak itu memandang nya tak mengerti mengapa anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMA menanyakannya apakah dia berjalan sendirian.

"Uh iya aku berjalan sendirian, memangnya kenapa Nii -_san_?" tanya nya balik dengan ekspresi wajah bingung sekaligus heran, Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung tak mengerti juga harus menjawab apalagi.

"Kalau begitu Nii-_san_ akan mengantarmu, kau pasti kelelahan karena berjalan kaki dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?"

Anak tersebut diam sejenak, berpikir. Di zaman sekarang ini jika orang asing menawarkan mu tumpangan tidak lain pasti dia akan melakukan tindak kejahatan, apakah pemuda SMA didepannya ini bisa dipercaya? Tapi kalau dilihat dari mobilnya dia anak orang kaya, jadi tidak mungkin dia mau menculik anak SMP dan menjualnya untuk mendapat banyak uang. Karena dia pasti sudah sangat kaya raya.

"Hei bocah, ada apa?" beo Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah sang anak.

"Ah eh tidak apa-apa Nii-_san_" jawabnya tersenyum cengengesan.

Naruto memandangi ekspresi wajah anak SMP itu, sepertinya dia kelihatan seperti orang jahat yang akan melakukan tindak criminal. Padahal dia hanya mau mengantar anak itu kemana dia akan pulang.  
"Jangan khawatir, Nii-_san_ bukan orang jahat kok. Nii-_san_ akan mengantarkan mu kerumah, percayalah" ujar Naruto tersenyum simpul, anak tersebut mengenggam tali tasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak Nii-_san_" ucapnya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat tanda hormat, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan segera menuntun anak SMP itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah mereka berdua didalam mobil Naruto segera melaju kencang untuk mengantarkan anak SMP itu pulang, di jalan keduanya hanya diam. Pemuda pirang itu fokus menyetir dan anak SMP tadi melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Ehm kau tinggal dimana—?"

"Panggil saja Konohamaru Nii-_san_" jawabnya tersenyum, Naruto menoleh sejenak dan ikutan tersenyum singkat.

"Oh oke Konohamaru, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal, kalau begitu rumahmu dimana?"

"Salam kenal juga Naruto-_niisan, _rumahku di Distrik Shinjuku"

Naruto mengangguk paham, dia kembali fokus menyetir kejalanan. Keheningan lagi-lagi terjadi, Konohamaru yang tadi memandang keluar menoleh menatap Naruto disamping memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat seragam yang sama seperti itu? Dimana ya?

"Ano Naruto-_niisan_ kau bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School ya?" tanya Konohamaru.

Naruto sontak menoleh menatap Konohamaru disampingnya setengah tak percaya, bagaimana bocah itu bisa tahu? Apa jangan-jangan dia penyihir? Naruto kau sungguh berlebihan.  
"Ah iya benar sekali, lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Yappari, iya karena kakak ku juga bersekolah disana" ujarnya riang.

"Oh ya? Aku baru dengar, pasti kakak mu orang yang hebat kan?" balas Naruto tersenyum sambil fokus menyetir.

"Ah iya kakak ku memang orang yang sangat hebat, aku benar-benar bangga sekali memiliki kakak seperti dia" cerita Konohamaru sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil, Naruto melirik Konohamaru dari ekor matanya. Pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan perasaan Konohamaru, wajar saja karena dia juga memiliki Kyuubi kakaknya yang hebat itu.

"Souka, aku mengerti perasaanmu Konohamaru. Lain kali kenalkan aku dengan kakak mu ya" canda Naruto tertawa renyah diikuti Konohamaru, keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Tidak masalah Naruto-_niisan_, kakak pasti akan senang bertemu dengan orang baik sepertimu" Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat merespon ucapan bocah itu.

Selama kurang lebih setengah jam diperjalanan Naruto berhenti didepan rumah bercat biru yang tidak kecil dan tidak besar itu, dihalaman depannya ada pekarangan bunga dengan banyak warna dan jenis. Hal itu cukup membuat takjub Naruto, ya meskipun dirumahnya juga banyak tanaman dan taman yang begitu luas tapi entah kenapa dia lebih menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Ah Naruto-_niisan_ itu rumahku, aku turun disini saja. Terima kasih banyak tumpangannya, lain kali jika ada waktu mampir saja ke sini ya" seru Konohamaru riang sambil membungkuk berterimakasih dengan sopan.

"Iya tidak masalah kok, senang bisa membantu mu Konohamaru. Kalau ada waktu aku akan main kesini kok tenang saja" balas Naruto mengacak rambut coklat Konohamaru, bocah itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menunggu _Nii-san"_

Konohamaru segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan memutar menuju jendela kemudi Naruto, pemuda pirang itu membuka perlahan kaca jendela mobilnya.  
"Titipkan salamku untuk keluargamu ya"

"Iya pasti Naruto-_Niisan_, terimakasih banyak. Hati-hati dijalan"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Konohamaru dan dibalas juga oleh bocah itu sampai mobil nya hilang dipersimpangan, Konohamaru menghela napas pelan. Dia segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dan tiba-tiba saja kakaknya membuka pintu dan berdiri tepat diambang pintu.

"Maru-_kun_ kau baru pulang?"

"Iya aku baru saja pulang kak, ada orang baik yang mau mengantarku kerumah" jelas Konohamaru.

"Oh ya? Di zaman seperti ini ternyata masih banyak orang baik"

"Tentu saja, apalagi dia satu sekolah dengan mu kak" seru Konohamaru sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Kau serius?

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Aku capek…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**A/N : halooooo, hehehe author kembali lagi membawa chapter 3 yang sudah dua bulang tidak update, wkwkwk *plakk  
Maafkan author, ini karena virus WB yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang jiwa dan raga author. Ya jadinya males ngetik begini, oke sebelumnya author mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya. Semoga lancar amin :D**

**Oke baiklah di chapter kali ini kayaknya absurd banget dah, entah kenapa otak author sepenuhnya error tak terbaca. Tapi ada chara baru Konohamaru, ya silahkan tebak sendiri siapa kakaknya yang bersekolah di KSHS *devil laugh*  
Baiklah tidak ada yang khusus, permintaan terakhir author mohon review. Hehehe, satu review kalian sangat berarti untuk author. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review, terutama yang sudah review chapter kemarin meskipun ga sempat author balas tapi saya sudah baca semuanya. Arigatou gozaimasu, ketemu lagi next chapter ya  
Jaa-ne~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Masuk Sebagai Dewan Siswa

**Happy Reading~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**School Days © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**.**

**Warnings : weird, typo(s), OOC Naru, full drama, AU, action tidak jelas, diksi belum sempurna, dan don't like don't read**

**All forms of similarity or resemblance was just an accident, pure thought itself author!**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T+**

**.**

**School Days  
Chapter 4 : Masuk Sebagai Anggota Dewan Siswa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu nampak Konoha Senior High School ramai berlalu lalang para murid yang datang kesekolah, termasuk Naruto yang wajahnya nampak lesu. Pemuda itu terlihat keluar dari mobilnya malas dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Wajar Saja.

Hari ini dia sudah ditetapkan untuk masuk membantu Organisasi Dewan Siswa yang sangat tidak disukainya itu, jadi beginilah keadaan Naruto sekarang. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga, pagi ini dia sengaja tidak pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Kiba.

Tak lama dia masuk kedalam kelas dan semua mata tertuju padanya, sepertinya berita perkelahiannya kemarin sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Naruto masa bodoh, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bangku tempat dia duduk dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hei Uzumaki, lihatlah wajahmu itu kau seperti koruptor yang mau dihukum mati saja…" oceh Suigetsu yang memang sok akrab itu sambil merangkul pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Otomatis pemuda pirang itu semakin emosi.

"Kau mengagguku Suigetsu, pergilah sana jauh-jauh aku sedang tidak mood"

"Hahahahaha, kau membuatku ingin tertawa saja Uzum—"

Bugh.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja memukul dengan keras rahang bawah Suigetsu membuat pemuda berwajah hiu itu terpental kebelakang, semua murid yang semula berisik didalam kelas itu tiba-tiba hening, diam membisu karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda pirang itu memukul Suigetsu. Sehingga membuat pemuda hiu itu terduduk di lantai.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau mengangguku sialan. Dan mood ku sedang tidak bagus untuk candaan murahan mu itu…" Naruto menendang bangku nya keras dan segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan kelas membuat bisik-bisik diantara murid disana.

Suigetsu memegangi rahangnya kesakitan, pemuda itu mendecih. Bukan saat yang tepat ternyata menggoda Naruto Uzumaki, Kankurou yang duduk dibangku belakang hanya tertawa lepas melihat temannya itu dihajar. Bisa disebut bahagia diatas penderitaan hiu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Pergi sana" beo Suigetsu tidak senang murid disana memperhatikannya terlalu lama, dia juga kesal ditertawakan Kankuro. Awas saja kau Naruto Uzumaki.

Dilain tempat Sakura sedang membersihkan ruangan dewan siswa, pagi ini hanya terlihat dia saja yang tengah berada di ruangan konseling itu. Anak buahnya sepertinya sedang sibuk di tempat lain ada juga yang memang belum datang, ya tidak masalah selagi dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Pikirannya melayang, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini Dewan Siswa akan kedatangan anggota baru dan itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang notabene musuh bebuyutan Sakura, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin perusuh itu untuk ikut campur tapi karena ini perintah Kepala Sekolah dia tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Pagi Ketua…"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Gaara berdiri diambang pintu tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan wajah segar di pagi hari, pemandangan yang sangat menguntungkan bukan untuk gadis-gadis seusiannya?

Sakura balik tersenyum.

"Pagi juga Gaara-_kun_, kau baru datang?" tanya Sakura yang berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya mengelap meja.

"Ah iya aku baru datang, aku terlambat karena harus membawa sepeda ku ke bengkel terdekat. Ban nya bocor…" ungkap Gaara tersenyum simpul dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan mengangguk mengerti kembali ke aktivitasnya lagi.

Gaara berjalan menuju salah satu kursi disana dan duduk manis sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah membersihkan ruangan khusus organisasi paling besar di sekolah itu, pemuda itu tersenyum. Meskipun Sakura adalah Ketua tapi dia tidak pernah segan untuk melakukan pekerjaan anak buahnya, dia tahu kalau sesuatu yang masih bisa dia lakukan dia akan melakukannya. Pantas saja Gaara menganggumi sosok gadis itu.

"Gaara-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya Sakura melihat Gaara tengah memperhatikannya dengan melamun, pemuda itu bergeming.

"Ah eh aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku masih agak ngantuk" elak Gaara sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau begadang ya? Tidak mungkin kalau anak serajin dirimu bisa mengantuk…"

"Yaa bisa dikatakan seperti itu, aku keasikan bermain game dengan kakakku sampai larut malam"

"Lain kali jangan terlalu keseringan Gaara-_kun_, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ujar Sakura sambil membersihkan taplak meja, Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo karena ucapan gadis pink itu tadi. Pemuda itu blushing.

"Eh iya aku tidak akan sering-sering melakukannya kok…" Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, aku dengan Naruto-_san_ akan masuk ke Dewan Siswa hari ini? Benar begitu?"

Gadis pink itu tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktivitasnya sejenak, diam. Gaara yang melihatnya juga diam, tak mengerti. Sakura berbalik menatap lurus Gaaara dengan raut wajah lelah, pemuda itu mengerti sekarang. Dia sudah mendapat jawabannya.

"Iya benar sekali, Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menyuruhnya. Aku tidak tahu tujuannya apa tapi aku yakin pasti akan lebih sulit lagi jika ada makluk itu disini nanti…"

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian diam, mencerna perkataan Sakura. Dia yakin kalau gadis pink itu sebenarnya tidak menyukainya. Namun ini sudah perintah, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka tetap harus ditaati.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku yakin Naruto-_san_ pasti akan berubah menjadi lebih baik lag jika dia dimasukkan kedalam organisasi ini nanti"

"Ya aku harap begitu, aku juga tidak yakin apakah makhluk rubah itu bisa berubah atau tidak itu tergantung dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Kiba berjalan mengikuti Sasuke didepannya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, wajar saja pagi ini bisa dibilang hari penentuan untuk mereka berdua karena menunggu keputusan Kepala Sekolah mereka akan dihukum apa untuk menebus perkelahian kemarin. Sasuke yang berjalan duluan acuh tak acuh menanggapi yang akan terjadi nanti, toh dia juga yakin kalau dia dan Kiba pasti akan mendapat hukuman yang sama jadi tidak usah heran.

"Sasu-_chan_ jangan cepet-cepet dong jalannya, santai sedikit…" beo Kiba menyusul langkah kaki pemuda raven itu yang semakin cepat.

"Pagi ini pelajarannya Asuma, kau ingin dia menghukum mu keliling lapangan 50 kali? Aku rasa tidak Kiba…"

Kiba hanya bisa mendesah, temannya satu itu kalau sudah punya prinsip tidak akan bisa ditentang. Pemuda tatto itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kiba yang berjalan cepat tadi menabrak punggung Sasuke dan sontak memegangi hidungnya itu.

"Ada apa sih kau tiba-tiba berhenti, kau tadi menyuruhku agar mengikutimu dan berjalan dengan cepat" protes Kiba tidak terima karena hidungnya yang tabrakan dengan punggung Sasuke itu, pemuda raven itu hanya diam masih memandang lurus kedepan. Kiba tak mengerti.

"Kiba, itu Naruto kan?"

Kiba mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, dan benar saja yang dia lihat sekarang. Seorang murid rambut pirang dengan pakaian yang dikeluarkan sedang berjalan sendirian dengan langkah terburu-buru, ada apa dengan temannya yang satu itu?

"Mau kemana dia disaat jam pertama akan berlangsung?" tanya Kiba tak mengerti masih memperhatikan sang objek.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan dia _unmood_ karena masalah hukuman itu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau Naruto tidak suka dengan diberikannya hukuman itu" jelas Sasuke mengeratkan tali tasnya ikutan memperhatikan teman pirangnya itu yang semakin menjauh. Nampaknya dia pergi ke gudang belakang.

"Ya aku pikir juga begitu, tapi apa pagi-pagi sudah harus tidak mood seperti itu?" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto, Sasuke terdengar mendesah.

"Kita akan mencari nya nanti setelah jam istirahat, sekarang masuk ke kelas saja…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan angkuh, seragam nya nampak dikeluarkan dan terkesan tidak rapi. Blazer nya dia tenteng diatas punggung sambil memasang wajah datar, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu akan menuju kesuatu tempat tapi tidak tahu dimana.  
Pemuda itu sengaja meninggalkan kelas untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama, Naruto tidak mood. Daripada dia mengacau dikelas karena tidak memperhatikan. Lebih baik dia keluar saja entah kemana.

"Kau mau kemana Uzumaki?"

Naruto sontak berhenti berjalan, wajah pemuda itu serius mencerna dan mengingat suara yang barusan menegurnya itu. Naruto nampak diam. Sengaja tak menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau pikir kau masih bisa seenaknya berkeliaran disaat yang lainnya tengah belajar didalam kelas?" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto berbalik dan benar saja dia tahu suara siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ketua Dewan Siswa yang paling tidak dia suka, Sakura Haruno. Gadis pink itu berkacak pinggang menatap tajam Naruto. Dan pemuda itu hanya menatap remeh.

"Dan kau pikir kau juga tidak berkeliaran ketika semua murid balajar Ketua sialan?" ujar Naruto tajam. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Keduanya saling tatap, memberikan sinyal permusuhan.

"Aku berkeliaran itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula aku menemukan anggota baru yang hari ini ditetapkan masuk kedalam organisasi yang aku pimpin…" jawab Sakura dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu diam membisu—lebih tepatnya tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan per—"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantah nya Uzumaki, aku punya kuasa disini. Kalau kau melawan aku bisa saja mengatakannya pada Kepala Sekolah dan kau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu kan?"

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura yang nampak menyeringai menang padanya. Sialan. Naruto tak dapat berkutik kali ini, memang benar dia dalam posisi yang tidak dapat berontak. Sekali dia bertindak salah, dia akan terjebak selamanya. Keluar dari sarang harimau dan masuk sarang buaya.  
Pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya masih menatap lurus gadis pink itu dengan wajah sebal, terang saja Sakura tahu jika Naruto tak bisa berkutik lagi—tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kau lebih licik dari seekor rubah" Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Licik dibutuhkan untuk melawan murid sialan sepertimu" Sakura ikutan tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurutimu. Lalu sekarang kau ingin apa? Menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kelas dan belajar? Heh, tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak mau"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk masalah itu, itu keinginanmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin belajar tanggung saja resikonya, tapi aku ingin kau datang ke ruangan Dewan Siswa setelah jam istirahat berbunyi. Aku akan menunggu mu disana, akan kujelaskan apa tugasmu nanti…" jelas gadis pink itu kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya hingga menghilang di depan salah satu kelas.

Naruto mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan menendang kaleng _softdrink_ yang tergeletak malang disana, sepertinya dia semakin _badmood_. Berurusan dengan Ketua itu adalah hal yang sangat sial. Lebih baik dia bertemu hantu sekalian saja, daripada harus satu ruangan—bahkan menjadi bawahannya pula. Sebenarnya penguasa disini dirinya atau si Ketua sok penguasa yang selalu saja membuatnya darah tinggi itu, pemuda itu segera berlalu dari sana sebelum disangka gila karena mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata diruangan itu tertuju kepada seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk disalah satu meja didekat meja Ketua mereka, memasang wajah datar dan membalas tatapan semua mata disitu dengan tajam dan tidak suka. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar mereka satu persatu sekarang.

Ada juga yang bertanya-tanya mengapa murid yang dikenal hebat, hobi berkelahi, bebal, dan nakal itu tengah duduk anteng di ruangan astral yang mereka semua yakini kalau Naruto Uzumaki sama sekali tidak menyukai organisasi Aggota Dewan Siswa semenjak Sakura Haruno menjabat menjadi Ketua nya. Kenyataan yang lucu.

Naruto mendesah sebal. Dia tahu jika dia sedang dibicarakan.

"Baiklah semuanya dengarkan aku" semua anggota disana yang semula memandangi heran Naruto yang mengapa bisa duduk disana segera memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk dimeja nya sendiri. Termasuk Naruto yang sebenarnya ogah.

"Aku yakin jika kalian sekarang heran mengapa murid yang terkenal suka berbuat onar ini bisa berada diantara kita—" Naruto mulai menatap tajam Sakura yang mengatakan kalimat itu, gadis itu yang tak sengaja melihatnya memutar bola matanya. Naruto semakin sebal.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, sebelum itu tidak hanya Naruto saja tapi dua temannya akan masuk kedalam organisasi kita…"

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya, Kiba dan Sasuke juga akan masuk ke organisasi ini bersamanya? Kebetulan sekali. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terlalu terbebani karena sendirian. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Sakura sedikit menjelaskan alasan mengapa pemuda pirang itu bisa bergabung kedalam Dewan Siswa kepada seluruh bawaanya, tak lama dia menyuruh agar semuanya boleh membubarkan diri kecuali Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu asik bermain gadget nya tak sadar jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan dengan tatapan tajam sang Ketua itu.

"Matikan gadget mu itu Uzumaki atau kau ingin melihatnya tergeletak di lantai!" ancam Sakura tegas.

Naruto yang sedang asik bermain game dengan perlahan mendongak malas, dia mendecih dan dengan terpaksa mematikan gadgetnya. Memasukkan nya kedalam saku dan membalas tatapan Sakura ogah-ogahan. Keduanya diam sejenak.

Sakura bersandar dimeja nya dan menghela napas.

"Aku akan memberitahu jabatan mu selama kau punya tanggung jawab didalam organisasi ini"

"Yaaa Ketua" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan. Memasang wajah malas.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya kemarin, jabatan mu untuk sementara ini adalah menjadi asisten ku" jelas Sakura yang tak kalah memasang tampang malasnya, sebenarnya dia juga enggan untuk memilih Naruto sebagai asistennya. Siapa juga yang mau punya asisten tukang onar dan menyebalkan seperti dia?

Tapi ini perintah langsung dari Kepala Sekolah. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"HA? JADI ASISTEN MU? AKU?" ucap Naruto keras menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak percaya jabatan macam apa yang diberikan padanya itu.  
"Kau tidak salah Ketua sialan? Aku tidak mau, kau bisa menunjukku dengan jabatan apapun selain itu. Seksi olahraga mungkin? Aku tidak mau jadi asistenmu" bantah Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadikanmu asistenku?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Ikutan sebal.  
"Ini perintah dari Kepala Sekolah, lagipula jabatan yang kau inginkan sudah ada yang menempati Uzumaki. Sudahlah terima saja"

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus bisa pasrah, pemuda itu mendengus. Benar tebakannya jika berurusan dengan perempuan itu maka sial lah hidupnya untuk selamanya. Ini baru awal, belum pertengah nanti. Naruto tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi jangan pernah kau coba untuk mempermainkan aku, seperti menyuruhku menjadi pembantu mu!" tunjuk Naruto serius, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya—ya terserah saja.

"Kau saja yang berpikiran negative, baiklah kau boleh keluar. Dan jangan lupa beritahu kedua teman mu kalau mereka sudah sah menjadi anggota Dewan Siswa mulai besok…" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Iya iya cerewet!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri, menyambar blazer nya dan segera berlalu dari sana. Sebelumnya pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Sakura hanya bisa memijit keningnya. Lihat saja nanti betapa menyebalkan hari-hari nya karena dipenuhi oleh murid berkepala kuning sialan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba duduk diatas motor _Ducati _nya dengan tampang gerah, pemuda tattoo itu sebal karena Sasuke yang meninggalkannya karena tengah keasikan menggoda murid-murid perempuan dikantin. Ya memang sih dia tahu Sasuke tidak suka menunggu tapi jangan meninggalkannya juga. Untung saja dia membawa motor sendiri.

Kalau bersama Sasuke, bisa-bisa naik kereta dia pulang nanti.

Kiba mendorong motornya sampai ke gerbang depan, dia sengaja tidak menghidupkan mesin nya karena ada anak ekskul musik yang sedang berlatih. Kurang baik apalagi dia?  
Saat dia memarkir motor nya tepat di pos _security_ dan hendak berbasa-basi sebentar dengan pak satpam yang akrab dengannya itu dia melihat seorang gadis berambut lurus dan panjang sepinggang itu tengah duduk sendirian.

Seperti menunggu seseorang.

Kiba memperhatikannya sejenak, dia tertarik untuk mendekati gadis itu tapi dia ragu melakukannya. Memang sih dia playboy kelas kakap, mendekati dan merayu wanita adalah jago nya tapi melihat gadis itu entah kenapa perasaan Kiba jadi tidak karuan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas—

Kiba dengan perasaan campur aduk mencoba berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang duduk sendirian didekat pagar tak jauh dari pos _Security _dan memakai seragam dari sekolah lain. Kiba semakin kikuk.

"Eh kau sedang menunggu seseorang ya?" ucapnya membuka percakapan.

Gadis itu yang tadi duduk memunggungi Kiba sontak menoleh kearahnya, Kiba hampir saja pingsan. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia melihat wajahnya gadis itu begitu cantik dengan mata bulat lavender dan wajah putih seperti salju.

"I-Iya aku sedang menunggu kakak ku dia bersekolah disini…" jawabnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, Kiba semakin cengo dibuatnya.

Pemuda itu diam membisu.

Gadis lavender itu hanya memandangi Kiba dengan raut wajah heran, tak lama Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum lebar dengan kikuk.

"Ah maafkan aku, kalau boleh tahu kakak mu kelas berapa?" Kiba berbasa-basi.

"Dia sudah kelas dua belas, a-aku sengaja menjemputnya kemari k-karena aku khawatir. Dia sedang sakit" jelasnya dengan senyuman simpul menawan.

"Oh begitu…tapi seingatku kalau kelas dua belas sudah pulang semua dan yang ada disekolah hanya anak kelas sebelas dan sisanya kelas sepuluh"

Gadis itu nampak kaget, dia menoleh kearah Kiba dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos. Kiba rasanya ingin mimisan saja saat itu, dia tidak tahan melihat wajah kawai gadis dihadapannya ini. Tapi dia tahan, dia punya imej yang tinggi.

"Kau y-yakin?"

"T-tentu saja aku yakin, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa lihat kedalam"

Gadis itu nampak bingung, Kiba tahu. Kalau kakak nya sudah pulang jadi untuk apa dia menunggu nya disitu? Pemuda tatto itu langsung keluar insting playboy nya dan berniat untuk mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau mau. Aku orang baik kok tidak perlu curiga" Kiba tersenyum tulus, gadis itu mengamati Kiba dan tahu jika pemuda itu memang berniat membantunya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya dapat menelan ludahnya diperhatikan dengan seksama seperti itu.

Biasanya dia yang menggoda dan membuat gadis malu, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang jadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Tapi aku merepotkan mu jika kau mengantarkan aku pul—"

"Tidak kok, aku sama sekali merasa direpotkan. Aku senang bisa membantu mu, bahaya jika gadis sepolos dirimu berlama-lama disini"

"Umm…t-terima kasih banyak b-bantuannya kalau begitu" jawabnya membungkuk 90 derajat memberikan salam terimakasih, Kiba hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Naruto duduk sendirian ditepi kolam sambil sesekali melemparkan batu kerikil kedalam kolam, pemuda itu tengah menunggu kedua temannya tapi sampai jam segini si duo tengil itu belum datang juga. Dia jadi bosan sendiri.

Naruto mendesah panjang.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Naruto_-kun_"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut mangkok yang dia tahu adalah bagian dari Organisasi Dewan Siswa. Pasti ada suatu hal jika anggota nya menghampirinya.

"Ah ya ohayou, ada perlu apa gejimayu?" tanya Naruto sambil lalu.

"Aku diperintahkan oleh Ketua Haruno untuk mencarimu, katanya ini penting" ucapnya dengan nada yang bersemangat.

Naruto masih asik melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil itu kedalam kolam ikan yang begitu besar, mengabaikan sebentar Lee yang berdiri disampingnya. Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan menoleh kearah Lee.

"Dimana sekarang Ketua sialan itu?"

"Dia sedang berada di ruangan konseling, katanya dia menunggu mu disana."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" Naruto segera berbalik meninggalkan Lee disana dan segera menuju ruangan Dewan Siswa.

Tak lama dia berjalan Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan Ruangan Dewan Siswa, pemuda itu segera masuk dan tak ingin berlama-lama diluar. Didalam dia melihat hanya ada Sakura seorang yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat.

Sakura yang sadar keberadaan pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya dan mendongak menatap Naruto yang berdiri tepat didepan meja nya. Menatapnya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, tampang khas pemuda pirang itu yang sungguh membuat mata Sakura ingin mengetuk kepalanya keras.

"Bagus kau sudah datang Uzumaki"

"Hn" jawab Naruto meng-copy paste _trademark _sahabat raven nya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu kan aku memanggilmu untuk apa?" tanya Sakura serius menatap pemuda itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" Naruto mengendikkan bahu.

Sakura memijit keningnya. Pening.

"Oke aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika jabatanmu selama disini adalah asisten ku, jadi aku ingin kau membantu ku untuk mengangkat peralatan ekskul seni yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi ke gudang belakang…"

"Aku tidak mau, aku bukan porter yang akan mengangkat-angkat barang. Kau bahkan tidak menggaji ku" bantah Naruto santai.

Gadis pink itu langsung menginjak punggung kaki Naruto setelah pemuda pirang itu melontarkan kalimat tidak masuk akal sehingga membuat empunya sontak berteriak kesakitan, Sakura menatapnya tajam.  
"Aku sudah bilang padamu turuti saja perkataanku atau kau ingin berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah?" ancam gadis pink itu setiap kali Naruto tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Cih, dasar tukang ancam. Iya iya aku mengerti, dasar Ketua menyusahkan!"

"Kau yang menyusahkan, kau membuat hari-hariku semakin berantakan" ujar Sakura pedas.

"Kau pikir hariku tidak berantakan juga karena dirimu?" beo Naruto menyolot pertengkaran diantara keduanya, mereka melempar _deathglare _satu sama lain. Sakura buru-buru menginjak lagi kaki Naruto dan pemuda itu langsung menahan sakit lagi.

"Kau sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan Uzumaki. Sekarang ikuti aku ke ruangan ekskul seni sekarang juga sebelum aku menginjak lagi kaki mu untuk yang ketiga kali!"

Sakura berjalan duluan mendahului Naruto yang masih kesakitan efek injakan maut sang Ketua itu, Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menyebalkan sekali, dia pikir hanya dia saja yang sebal? Pemuda itu segera mengikuti langkah Sakura sambil sedikit berjalan dengan pincang.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, didalam gudang dengan beberapa kardus yang berisi peralatan ekskul seni yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi tergeletak diatas lantai. Naruto mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur di dahi.

Dia mendumel kesal.

Lagipula memangnya tidak ada anggota lainnya yang bisa dimintai bantuan untuk mengangkat kardus-kardus ini selain dirinya, dia merasa jika Sakura tengah mengerjai nya sekarang. Buktinya hanya dia saja kan yang disuruh untuk mengangkat kardus-kardus menyusahkan ini?

"Hei Ketua sialan, memangnya tidak ada yang bisa membantumu melakukan pekerjaan ini selain aku? Kau tahu, ini sangat berat" protes Naruto.

"Yang lainnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan kau sebagai asisten ku seharusnya tidak usah protes. Ini kan tanggung jawabmu bodoh!"

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura, dibalas juga dengan tajam oleh gadis pink itu. Jadinya mereka berdua malah tatap-tatapan dengan _deathglare _yang terlihat dimata keduanya.  
Tak mau berlama-lama, Naruto mencoba mengangkat satu kardus disana dan meletakkannya diatas lemari besar dengan naik ketas salah satu kursi kayu disana dan berhasil.

Sakura berusaha membantunya dengan memberikan kardus-kardus itu dan Naruto yang akan meletakannya diatas lemari, selama beberapa menit langsung kardus-kardus itu sudah naik keatas semua. Tinggal satu kardus yang tersisa, gadis pink itu sontal memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Entah mengapa saat menerima kardus yang terakhir itu Naruto kesusahan dan akhirnya kursi yang dia pakai untuk pijakan itu ternyata rapuh dan pemuda itu terjatuh kearah Sakura. Gadis pink itu ingin menghindar namun mau bagaimana lagi sudah tidak sempat dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh menimpa Sakura dibawahnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan dada bidang Naruto yang terjatuh diatasnya, lama sekali mereka berdua bertatapan wajah. Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan napas Naruto yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, pemuda pirang itu pun tak berkutik dan tidak berniat untuk segera bangkit. Dia terlalu larut memandangi wajah sang Ketua. Begitu juga Sakura yang terhipnotis dengan _sapphire _Naruto.

"Aduh, kau bodoh sekali Uzumaki!" Sakura mendorong Naruto kasar dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan dipipi nya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kursi nya yang sudah tua" ucap Naruto tidak terima sambil terduduk dibawah lantai karena didorong gadis itu.

Keduanya langsung bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan seragam mereka yang kotor karena terkena lantai gudang yang kotor itu, Naruto mencuri pandang kearah Sakura dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam gadis pink itu.

"Kau hampir membuatku amnesia!"

"Kau berlebihan sekali Ketua sialan, buktinya kau masih sehat walafiat" terka Naruto.

"Yayaya terserah kau saja Uzumaki, sekarang kita kembali saja dan untuk kardus yang itu aku akan menyuruh Lee yang mengurusnya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

Sakura langsung kabur meninggalkan Naruto lagi didalam gudang, pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Matanya menatap sejenak kardus yang terjatuh itu dan isi nya yang berserakan keluar.

Naruto menghela napas.

Bagaimana bisa dia terjatuh? Menimpa gadis pink itu pula dengan posisi yang yaa~ dia sendiri juga tidak mau lama-lama membayangkannya. Bisa rusak otaknya membayangkan hal seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura sopan pada Kakashi yang duduk anteng dihadapannya.

"Jadi begini, karena ini sudah masuk pertengahan semester pertama sudah jadi tradisi kalau sekolah akan mengadakan festival budaya. Jadi aku meminta Dewan Siswa untuk mengurus hal ini, buat proposal konsep festivalnya dan berikan padaku jika sudah siap" jelas Kakashi to the point, dan Sakura langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Sepertinya dia akan lebih sibuk lagi menyiapkan festival tahunan yang memang ditunggu-tunggu warga sekolah, baik dari sekolah Konoha maupun sekolah lainnya. Karena festival dari sekolah KSHS ini selalu ditunggu banyak orang, festival nya dari tahun ke tahun pun selalu terbuka dari banyak kalangan asalkan mempunyai tiket masuk festival.

Semua boleh berpartisipasi dan merayakan festival ini, dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu dari festival ini adalah pertunjukan teater nya yang luar biasa dari tahun ke tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Halo, sudah lama banget banget banget Hiko engga muncul buat lanjutin nih fanfic *nyengir kuda* gomen gomen. Akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget, jd agak susah buat nyeimbangin antara waktu di dunia maya dan nyata jadinya bingung sendiri. Udah gitu virus WB datang lagi jadinya udah sibuk, males udah deh jadi nya awut-awutan.

Oke ga ada yang mau diomongin cuma pengen bilang ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, bagi yang selama ini sudah mau menunggu, review, dan baca fic abal Hiko ini terima kasih banyak semuanya. Hiko tidak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian, tapi sudah Hiko baca semuanya dan semua review kalian sangat membuat Hiko selalu bersemangat :D YEAAYYY…

Baiklah, untuk update an seterusnya Hiko tidak tahu kapan tapi insyaallah fic nya akan terus lanjut sampai end. Permintaan terakhir mohon review ya, satu review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk Hiko  
Arigatou, sampai jumpa di next chapter…hehehee….

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 : Persiapan Festival Seni

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**School Days © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**.**

**Warnings : weird, typo(s), abal, OOC Naruto, full drama, AU, action tidak jelas, diksi belum sempurna, dan don't like don't read**

**All forms of similarity or resemblance was just an accident, pure thought itself author!**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T+**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Action, and Little bit Humor**

**.**

**School Days  
Chapter 5 : Persiapan Festival Seni**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto nampak diam membisu. Mereka bertiga saat ini tengah duduk berderet tepat didepan ruangan konseling Dewan Siswa. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali diantara mereka bertiga saat ini, hanya dengkuran halus Kiba yang terdengar. Pemuda itu tidur.  
Sasuke serius menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan pintu didepannya itu—mungkin melamun, dan Naruto hanya diam seperti orang bodoh menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding dibelakangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto pertama kali membuka suara. Sasuke melamun memandang kedepan, dan Kiba masih tertidur—tewas.

Diam. Pertanyaan Naruto barusan tidak ada yang menggubris dan entah kenapa suasa hening itu tiba-tiba menyerang ketiga sahabat karib itu. Pemuda pirang itu melirik kesamping, memperhatikan Kiba dan Sasuke yang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dia memijit keningnya.

"Hei kalian sudah tuli ya?"

"…"

"Oke berita ini memang sangat mengejutkan sekali, tapi apa sampai seperti ini reaksi nya?"

"…" masih tidak ada yang menjawab dan Naruto mulai menahan emosi nya.

"Aku bersumpah ini tidak lucu!"

"…"

"Teman-teman ayolah jang—"

"Diamlah _dobe_ kau sangat berisik…" tukas Sasuke tiba-tiba masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu didepannya itu, tapi Kiba ya entahlah sekarang dia masih saja nyenyak di alam tidurnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Wajahnya mengkerut, temannya ini sudah gila ya? Atau mungkin kepala Sasuke kejatuhan meteor sebelum dia datang kesekolah hari ini.

Pemuda itu mendesah.

Naruto menjambaki rambut pirangnya frustasi, kenapa teman-temannya sekarang jadi tidak jelas seperti ini. Terutama Kiba. Dia yang paling aneh dan Naruto akui itu. Memang sih sebelumnya Naruto memberitahu kepada kedua sahabatnya itu perihal informasi yang dikatakan Sakura padanya bahwa Sasuke dan Kiba juga masuk kedalam organisasi itu sebagai bagian dari hukuman mereka. Namun malah jadi seperti ini respon yang mereka tunjukkan, Naruto pening sekarang.

"Hei kalian berdua, hentikan kelakuan kalian ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin menghajar kalian juga sekarang…"

"Kau tahu, memang prediksi ku kalau kita bertiga akan masuk didalam satu organisasi yang sama tapi aku tidak pernah sama sekali menyangka _dobe_ kalau aku harus menjadi ket—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong pemuda pirang itu.

"Ketua ekstrakurikuler balet kan, oke aku tahu ini memang tidak masuk akal _teme_ tapi apa kau mau berhadapan dengan Kakashi? Aku rasa lebih baik aku menurutinya daripada tidak sama sekali" ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkan pemuda raven itu meskipun rasanya dia ingin tertawa menyebut kata balet tadi. Tapi dia tahan karena dia menghargai perasaan Sasuke saat itu.

Sasuke yang terkenal sangat sangat sangat irit kata dan pendiam juga tidak bertingkah laku aneh itu sekarang jadi berbeda 360 derajat, bagaimana tidak. Dia dikenal cool, tampan, keren oleh seluruh murid di KSHS. Siapa yang tidak kenal dirinya. Dan sekarang dia harus rela menjabat sebagai ketua ekskul balet yang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima akal sehat itu. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya setelah ini?

"Kau berbicara gampang _dobe_ aku yang melakukannya harus bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke over-frustasi sendiri menariki rambut pantat ayamnya, Kiba yang sedari tadi tidur kini terbangun mengelap sisi bibirnya yang terbentuk anakan sungai itu. Tersadar karena keributan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa kalian berdua ribut?" tanyanya _innocent_.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Kiba, kemudian menariki lagi rambut pantat ayamnya sambil menunduk kebawah. Bahkan Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan hal semacam itu seumur hidupnya. Dia jadi aneh sendiri.

"Kenapa dia Naru-_chan_?" Kiba menyenggol Naruto disebelahnya, dan pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap miris Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa karena hukuman aneh yang didapat sahabatnya itu namun dia tidak tega, akhirnya dia urungkan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, masalah hukuman itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Ketua sialan itu memberikan jabatan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal, aku rasa dia ingin mempermainkan kita"

Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk paham, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menepuk pundak pemuda raven itu pelan. Sontak Sasuke mendongak menatapnya. Dan sekarang feeling Naruto merasakan bahwa jiwa ala motivator dari si playboy itu akan keluar sekarang.

"Sasu-_chan_ sudahlah terima saja, ini juga sudah menjadi bagian dari resiko kita. Mau tidak mau kita harus menerimanya, lagipula kau pikir aku juga tidak merasa pusing?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menyimak, diam.

"Aku pusing karena harus menjadi ketua ekstrakurikuler _cheerleader _dan itu sangat sangat sangat membuatku gilaaaa…" sekarang gantian Kiba yang over-frustasi, menjambaki rambut coklatnya tidak karuan. Padahal baru saja dia menceramahi Sasuke tapi sekarang malah dia yang seperti orang gila.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, begitu juga Naruto. Heran dengan kelakuan Kiba.

"Kau tahu terkadang diantara kita tidak ada yang benar-benar beres"

.

.

.

Sakura membolak-balikkan makalah tebal yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, proposal hasil rumusan para anggotanya yang sudah dia perintahkan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang festival yang akan digelar tidak lama lagi. Gadis itu membacanya dan mempelajari. Dihadapannya seluruh anggota Dewan Siswa tengah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing menunggu komentar Ketua mereka kecuali Naruto yang memang tidak ada disitu.

Mata emeraldnya serius memperhatikan dengan seksama tulisan-tulisan yang tertera disana. Tak ingin melewatkan satu huruf pun. Selang beberapa menit, dia selesai membacanya dan mendongak menatap seluruh anggotanya. Sakura memasang raut wajah serius, dia memegangi keningnya.

"Umm…aku memang belum secara menyeluruh membaca semua isinya. Tapi di awal konsep nya ini aku ingin membahas tentang rencana kalian membuka kedai makanan dihalaman depan sekolah dari setiap perwakilan kelas, apa kalian yakin?" tanya Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, memandangi satu persatu anggotanya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan, gadis itu dengan sabar menunggu sampai seorang murid perempuan bercepol dua perwakilan dari ekskul taekwondo Tenten mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ketua, mohon maaf sebelumnya tapi kami semua sudah mempertimbangkan jika ini ide yang pas. Seluruh tamu akan memasuki gerbang utama dan disambut oleh kedai makanan tersebut, kami rasa kami sudah sangat yakin" ujarnya mantap didukung anggukan dari anggota lainnya.

Sakura menyimak dengan seksama dan mengangguk paham, tangannya memberikan kode kepada Tenten untuk kembali duduk. Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke proposal dihadapannya.

"Disini kalian sudah mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pameran lukisan dari ekskul seni, kemudian musik jazz, kelas yang dijadikan kafetaria, pertandingan olahraga antar kelas dan terakhir pameran tanaman didalam rumah kaca. Baru itu saja, selebihnya aku ingin kalian menambahkan acaranya lagi secepatnya."

Semua anggota mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan jangan lupa, di puncak acara nanti Kepala Sekolah ingin kita mengadakan teater seni karena ini sudah tradisi. Jadi aku ingin kalian menambahkannya nanti di dalam proposal, selebihnya tidak ada lagi dan sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke tugas kalian"

Seluruhnya berbondong-bondong berdiri dan keluar satu persatu dari dalam ruangan, Sakura menghela napasnya. Benar dugannya jika pekerjaan nya akan bertambah dua kali lipat karena tugas festival ini, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ini tanggung jawabnya. Dia harus mengerjakannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Ketua, aku menganggu?"

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu. Gaara tengah berdiri disana, membawa selembaran kertas dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Gadis pink itu balik tersenyum simpul.

"Gaara-_kun_? Aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, masuklah. Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan…"

Segera Gaara menuruti perintah Sakura. Pemuda itu menutup kembali pintunya dan melangkah masuk kedalam, duduk tepat dihadapan Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa denganku Sakura?" Gaara to the point.

Sakura diam sejenak, menyusun kertas-kertas proposalnya yang belum disusun sempurna kemudian melemparkan pandangannya kearah Gaara yang duduk dikursi tepat didepan mejanya sekarang.

"Jadi begini, sebagai Ketua Kelas aku ingin memberimu tanggung jawab untuk mempersiapkan anggota kelasmu yang akan ikut di festival kali ini. Aku juga sudah memerintahkan pada ketua kelas lainnya, jadi paling lambat kau bisa menyerahkan daftar nya padaku dua minggu lagi" jelas Sakura sesingkat mungkin, Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan segera mempersiapkannya, lagipula kita satu kelas jadi tidak masalah kalau aku bisa memberinya kapanpun"

"Ya, itu juga ide yang bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan poster yang akan ditempel di mading? Kau sudah meletakkannya disana kan Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm…tentu saja. Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku dengan sangat baik Ketua" ucapnya tersenyum percaya diri, gadis pink itu pun balik tersenyum. Sedikit lega mempunyai anggota yang bisa dia andalkan seperti ini.

Gaara kemudian bangkit dari sana, berpamitan untuk segera mengurusi beberapa hal di kantor guru kepada Sakura. Gadis itu mengiyakan dan tak lama Gaara sudah menghilang di ambang pintu. Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja sambil berpikir, setelah ini pekerjaan apalagi yang harus dia lakukan? Sebenarnya dia akan memeriksa seluruh ruangan kelas XII yang akan dijadikan kafetaria sekarang, tapi asistennya yang bodoh itu malah hilang entah kemana sejak dia memberitahu jabatan apa yang diberikan kepada dua temannya itu.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

Terang saja, dia sengaja memberikan jabatan itu karena dia pikir mereka pantas mendapatkanya atas apa yang mereka buat. Dan itu belum seberapa, menjadi ketua ekskul balet dan cheerleader masih permulaan.

BRAK!

Kaget. Sakura menoleh kearah pintu, ternyata orang yang dipikirkannya tadi datang juga. Gadis pink itu mengerutkan dahinya, apa-apaan yang dilakukan si bodoh itu? Dia membuka pintu dengan menendangnya, dia pikir ini di rumahnya? Dimana otaknya si pirang bodoh itu?

"Bagus sekali yang kau lakukan barusan Uzumaki! Kau pikir membeli pintu itu pakai daun?"

Naruto mengorek telinganya malas, heran mengapa gadis pink itu hobi sekali mencereweti dirinya.  
"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih Ketua, lagipula kan Dewan Siswa punya banyak uang untuk membeli pintu ini lagi kalau rusak. Gampang kan?"

"Dasar bodoh, Dewan siswa tidak akan membuang-buang uang kas hanya untuk membeli pintu rusak bekas kau tendang itu. Kau yang harus menggantinya sendiri" Sakura emosi sendiri meladeni ucapan tidak masuk akal pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya itu.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah Ketua…"

"Daripada aku semakin darah tinggi karena kelakuan tidak berotak mu itu sekarang ikuti aku naik ke lantai atas"

Segera Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk melawan, tapi entah kenapa cengkeraman tangan gadis pink itu dikemeja nya begitu kuat. Naruto berontak.

"Hei kau ingin mengajak aku kemana…ini penculikan namanya" pemuda itu protes tidak terima.

"Sudah kau diam saja Uzumaki atau aku akan mengikatmu di tiang bendera sekarang juga?" Sakura mengancam.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah sambil terus ditarik oleh gadis itu untuk mengikutinya sekalian jaga-jaga agar pemuda pirang itu tidak kabur kemana-mana. Naruto dongkol, sepertinya dia harus sering-sering pasrah karena setiap dia bersama dengan Ketua sialan ini dia merasa hari-hari nya semakin berantakan saja.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri disamping pagar sekolah Konoha Senior High School, sambil bersandar di mobil merahnya dia nampak memperhatikan gerbang sekolah yang besar itu seperti menunggu seseorang. Dia melirik pergelangan tangannya sebentar. Memastikan pukul berapa sekarang.

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kyuubi-_niisan_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi itu menoleh kebelakang. Memperhatikan orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Kiba—kau mengagetkanku saja…"

"Ah gomen, aku kira siapa tadi rupanya Kyuubi-_niisan_. Kau sedang menunggu Naru-_chan_?" tanya Kiba berjalan mendekati Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan hormat kepada kakak sahabatnya itu. Kyuubi menerimanya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Iya aku baru saja kembali dari Hokkaido, jadi sebelum kerumah dulu aku ingin menjemput Naruto disini" jelas Kyuubi.

Kiba hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tak lama keduanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Tak lama Kyuubi angkat suara.  
"Lalu kau berjalan keluar pagar ada perlu apa Kiba? Bukankah tempat parkir motor ada dibelakang ya?"

Kiba kikuk. Tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Ya lagipula dia kemari karena berharap bisa bertemu lagi gadis indigo yang dia temui tempo hari yang sudah membuat Kiba tak makan dan tak tidur, tidak tahunya dia malah bertemu Kyuubi didepan sini. Hal yang tidak terduga bukan.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin cari angin saja _Nii-san_. Soalnya aku baru saja lari-lari jadi keringatan" ucapnya dusta sambil memasang cengiran tak berdosa, Kyuubi hanya memandanginya dengan raut wajah curiga.

"Oh begitu…aku pikir kau keluar untuk menggoda murid perempuan"

Kiba hanya nyengir kuda mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Padahal tebakan pemuda itu benar sekali jika Kiba memang berniat menggoda murid perempuan—lebih tepatnya mencarinya. Karena dia belum sempat menanyakan siapa nama gadis itu kemarin.

"Ah Kyuubi-_niisan_ bisa saja…"

Kyuubi hanya tertawa melihat gelagat Kiba yang bisa dia tebak, ya bisa dibilang Kiba dan Sasuke sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jadi wajar jika pemuda itu bisa menebak kalau Kiba tengah berbohong sekarang.

Tak lama terlihat dari jauh pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju Kyuubi dan Kiba didekat pagar sekolah.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memasang wajah _innocent_, dia melirik kearah Kyuubi. Meminta penjelasan mengapa Kiba temannya yang paling berisik dan playboy cap kakap itu tengah berdiri disana bersamanya. Kyuubi yang mengerti tatapan adiknya itu malah menatap Kiba disebelahnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya, Kiba risih diperhatikan dua kakak beradik mengerikan itu.

"Ah eh yaa…aku tidak sengaja kedepan dan melihat Kyuubi-_niisan_ disini. Jadi aku menghampirinya" jelasnya cengengesan.

"Lalu bukankah kau memarkir motormu dibelakang Kiba? Atau tempat parkir sudah pindah?" selidik Naruto menatap curiga sahabat tattoo nya itu, yang ditatap hanya menelan air ludahnya.

Kyuubi hanya ikutan tersenyum simpul, tak berani berkomentar. Lagipula dia sudah mengerti alasan Kiba, hanya saja Naruto yang memang kurang peka. Pemuda tattoo itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yaaa hanya cari angin saja Naru-_chan_, aku kelelahan sehabis lari-lari barusan…" elak Kiba tertawa garing. Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"Alasan mu tidak masuk akal Kiba, aku tahu jika kau pasti akan menggoda murid perempuan disini" ucap Naruto santai.

Kiba _sweatdrop_. Ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu sangat menusuk hati dan perasaannya. Blak-blakkan sekali, dengan ekspresi berlebihannya Kiba menangis ala-ala drama televisi yang sering dia tonton. Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua remaja labil itu, tak lama Naruto hanya memegangi kepalanya pusing. Pemuda itu segera masuk duluan kedalam mobil. Tak mau berlama-lama, dia sudah sangat lelah hari ini.

"Kiba-_kun_, selamat berjuang ya. Semoga gadis yang ingin kau goda bisa kau temui hari ini" Kyuubi dengan _absdurd_nya menepuk pelan pundak Kiba dan segera masuk kedalam mobil menyusul sang adik yang sudah berada didalam. Pemuda tattoo itu hanya memandangi kakak beradik itu pergi menjauhi lingkungan sekolah, alisnya berkedut.

Kiba memegangi pelipisnya tak mengerti. Lebih baik dia kembali saja. Toh gadis yang sedang dia nantikan tidak datang kembali. Dengan rasa kecewa, pemuda itu akhirnya berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang berada didalam mobil hanya diam tak bersuara. Kyuubi yang menyetir mobil pun tidak mengajak berbicara adiknya itu satu patah kata pun, pemuda pirang itu pun hanya melempar pandangannya keluar.

"Naruto…kau tidak berulah bukan saat aku tinggal beberapa hari ini?" Kyuubi membuka percakapan.

Pemuda pirang itu diam sejenak, dia menoleh kearah Kyuubi dan menatap lurus kedepan.  
"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa disebut berulah atau tidak, tapi Kakashi menghukum ku karena berkelahi dengan si brengsek Deidara…." Jawab Naruto santai tanpa ada sama sekali beban dalam ucapannya.

Kyuubi yang menyetir disampingnya menatap horror adiknya itu tak percaya. Memang susah sekali jika meninggalkan Naruto ini sendirian tanpa ada pengawasan. Dan beginilah hasilnya.  
"Kau ini benar-benar, entah apa yang ada didalam kepalamu Naruto. Aku benar-benar pusing sendiri memikirkannya" Kyuubi memegang dahinya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya acuh tak acuh menanggapi ucapan kakak nya itu, toh dia juga sudah bosan diceramahi terus-terusan. Jadi dia sudah kebal jika Kyuubi mengomelinya perihal kenakalan yang sering dia lakukan itu. Naruto membuang napas memandang keluar jendela.

"Hei kak, aku selalu ingin bertanya satu hal padamu…"

Kyuubi diam, tak berkomentar apapun. Dia menoleh kesamping, memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang memalingkan muka.  
"Pertanyaan apa itu, Naruto?"

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak membuang kita saja dari dulu?"

"…"

Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Kyuubi tak dapat berkata-kata, hatinya terasa kaku. Dia yang tengah fokus menyetir itu sampai-sampai harus menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia masih merenung. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Naruto menatap bingung tingkah kakaknya yang terkesan aneh itu.  
"Kenapa denganmu kak?"

Kyuubi diam. Tak melontarkan sepatah katapun, tangannya mencengkeram erat kemudi mobil. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengatakan kalimat yang sukes membuatnya terdiam, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan adiknya itu dia dengan mudah akan menjawab nya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto melontarkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sukses membuatnya _speechless_.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Yaa~ aku heran saja. Untuk apa mereka mempunyai anak jika hidup mereka hanya dipenuhi pekerjaan saja, menyedihkan bukan?"

"Naruto, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi jangan pernah kau mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu lagi, mereka adalah orang tua kita. Jadi bagaimapun mereka, kita tetap harus menghormatinya"

Naruto mendecih mendengar nasihat yang diucapkan kakaknya barusan, Kyuubi mendesah. Kalau sudah seperti ini dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ini salahnya. Dia yang kurang mengawasi Naruto disaat kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada disana dan saat dua kakak beradik itu membutuhkannya, Kyuubi merasa gagal menjadi figur seorang kakak yang baik.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi ini semua salahku. Aku tidak seharus—"

"Sudah cukup kak, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku bangga bisa mempunyai kakak hebat sepertimu, kau adalah panutanku saat ini…jadi tolong jangan beranggapan seperti itu lagi" ucap Naruto tersenyum simpul memandang Kyuubi, kakaknya itu menatap balik Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memeluk Naruto bangga.

"Kau memang adikku yang paling jenius"

"Aku minta maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu kak, aku janji setelah hukuman yang Kakashi berikan padaku saat ini. Aku tidak akan pernah berkelahi lagi, ini janjiku padamu" ucap Naruto dengan nada percaya diri dan senyuman simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya, Kyuubi ikutan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang adik yang selalu dia banggakan itu.

"Kakak percaya padamu Naruto, teruslah berusaha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, di Konoha High School Sakura nampak berjalan menuju kelasnya seperti biasa. Gadis itu dengan langkah santai sambil meminum sekotak susu sapi ditangan kanannya berjalan melewati rombongan Kakuzu yang langsung bernuansa sepi layaknya kuburan, rombongan berandal itu jadi was-was sejak insiden perkelahian antara Uzumaki dan Deidara yang ketahuan oleh Ketua Dewan Siswa. Jadi mereka agak berhati-hati.

"P-pagi Ketua, semoga pagimu kali ini diberkati oleh Dewa Jashin" sapa Hidan sok keren agar tidak terlihat canggung, teman-temannya yang berdiri disana hanya berdoa saja semoga si pemuja DJ-_Sama_ itu tidak diapa-apakan.

Sakura menoleh kearah Hidan dengan wajah muramnya, pemuda itu menelan air ludah kasar. Tak ingin canggung, Hidan mencoba tersenyum manis. Tapi pemuda itu malah terlihat menjijikkan dimata Sakura.

"Ya terserah kau maniak Jashin…" balas Sakura cuek.

Gadis pirang itu tanpa membalas lebih lanjut lagi kemudian mlanjutkan perjalanannya naik kelantai atas, tak beberapa lama dia menoleh kembali kebelakang.  
"Oh ya jangan lupa, hukuman mu sudah aku putuskan hari ini. Jadi jangan sok manis denganku rambut uban" dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan TKP membuat semua kawan-kawan Hidan menertawakan pemuda itu yang dijuluki rambut uban terutama Kakuzu yang terkenal sok _cool _kini terlihat menahan tawa seperti orang bodoh.

Sesampainya di kelas Sakura menajamkan pandangannya kearah Naruto Uzumaki yang tengah duduk anteng dibangkunya dan sebuah buku bertengger manis dihadapan pemuda itu, pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi Sakura saat ini dan hampir membuatnya cengo.  
Gadis itu mengendikkan bahu, tak terlalu peduli dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi dan kelas pertama dimulai dengan Guru Ebisu, selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto terlihat fokus memperhatikan. Tidak seperti biasanya dan pada hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda itu jadi berbanding terbalik 180 derajat. Termasuk Sasuke dan Kiba yang juga tak percaya dengan perubahan sifat sahabat mereka itu, ingin saja rasanya mereka mengadakan syukuran. Apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai berita baik?

Sakura terenyak mendapati dirinya dilempar secarik kertas kecil, gadis pink itu menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah duduk dan menatapnya seolah dia yang baru saja melempar kertas itu. Sakura penasaran dan membacanya.

_Kau kan pintar, baik, hati, dan tidak sombong. Jadi tolong ajarkan aku pelajaran matematika karena ini sangat sulit…_

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap Naruto yang memasang tampang sok cool dan sedikit berharap, gadis itu menggoreskan tinta pena nya dibalik kertas yang dilempar Naruto padanya itu. Tak lama Sakura melemparnya kembali ke pemuda pirang itu.  
Naruto buru-buru meraihnya dan membaca isi balasan itu.

_Aku akan menolongmu jika kau dengan sempurna bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu nanti, pecundang pirang._

Naruto melirik kearah Sakura dan gadis itu terlihat menyeringai menang, Naruto mendecih. Yah turuti saja toh ini demi matematika doang, lagipula rencananya pemuda itu akan meminta tolong kepada Sasuke. Tapi sahabatnya itu pasti akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan masa hukumannya menjadi yaa ketua ekskul balet yang terdengar konyol itu.

"Naruto, Sakura. Berhenti dulu surat menyurat kalian, perhatikan dulu pelajaran saya saat ini…" tegur Ebisu yang sepertinya menyadari kegiatan kedua remaja itu, Sakura dan Naruto hanya menunduk mengerti dan kembali menyiman pelajaran.

.

.

.

"_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh anggota Dewan Siswa yang terlibat dalam kepanitian acara Festival Seni diharapkan berkumpul sekarang juga di ruang konseling, sekali lagi diberitahukan kepada seluruh anggota Dewan Siswa yang terlibat dalam kepanitian acara Festival Seni diharapkan berkumpul sekarang juga di ruang konseling. Ketua akan membahas kembali proposal acara, terima kasih…"_

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah pengumuman yang disebarkan oleh Ino beberapa menit yang lalu, terlihat kini pemuda pirang itu duduk dengan menopang pipi kanannya didalam ruangan konseling. Naruto menggerutu malas, untuk apa juga dia ikutan berada disini? Ini kan urusannya si Ketua sialan itu. Selain Naruto, disana juga berkumpul seluruh anggota Dewan Siswa dan perwakilan setiap kelas termasuk Gaara.

Sasuke dan Kiba juga ikut-ikutan terlibat dalam kegiatan ini, entah mereka juga tak mengerti alasannya apa. Memikirkannya saja sudah buat frustasi.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah berada disini. Hari ini juga aku akan memastikan proposal acara yang sudah kalian buat…ada tambahan lain?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat seluruh pasang mata disana memperhatikan pemuda itu. Naruto cuek. Tak ambil pusing.  
"Ketua, aku ingin mengusulkan acara tambahan"

Sakura diam sejenak, memperhatikan wajah si pirang itu dan menebak-nebak apa maunya sekarang. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia punya rencana lain.  
"Acara apa yang ingin kau usulkan Uzumaki?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan acara duel memasak oleh setiap perwakilan kelas, dan yang kalah harus rela menerima hukuman dari yang menang. Bagaimana?"

Seluruh anggota disana berbisik-bisik ramai menanggapi saran yang diajukan sang pemuda terkenal hobi berkelahi itu, ada yang sepertinya setuju dan juga ada yang masih berpikir. Sasuke yang duduk dikursi disamping Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi. Tak mau ikutan. Dia sudah cukup lelah, dan juga Kiba yang hanya memaikan tindiknya bosan. Tapi dalam hatinya dia juga mendukung saran sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tak merespon, gadis pink itu memijat pelipisnya. Gaara yang duduk diseberang gadis pink itu memperhatikan gelagat sang Ketua, tak lama dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Semuanya tertuju pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya ingin menanggapi usulan dari Naruto-_san_" jelas Gaara mantap. Naruto melirik tajam Gaara yang duduk tiga bangku dari samping kanannya, pemuda pirang itu mendecih.  
"Sebenarnya usulan Naruto-_san_ sudah cukup bagus, tapi saya juga mengerti jika Dewan Siswa pasti agak keberatan soal ini. Belum lagi bahan-bahan yang harus dipersiapkan, apalagi ada acara lainnya yang membutuhkan banyak sekali bahan makanan yaitu kafe maid"

Sakura yang mendengar tanggapan dari pemuda merah itu sedikit tersenyum tipis, dalam hatinya dia sangat memuji Gaara yang secara tidak langsung membantunya untuk mencegah agar si kuning merepotkan itu tidak macam-macam. Sakura tahu jika Naruto pasti punya rencananya sendiri.

Naruto memasang wajah datar mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Gaara itu, tak lama dia menyeringai tipis.  
"Kau mempermasalahkan bahan-bahan? Kenapa tidak masing-masing setiap peserta membawa bahan yang ingin dia masak saja? Dan masalah peralatan aku rasa Dewan Siswa pasti bisa dong mengusahakannya? Ini kan organisasi nomer 1 disekolah…masa seperti itu saja tidak mampu" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek, Sakura hanya tenang meresponnya. Tak ingin meledak-ledak. Dan Gaara hanya diam sambil memandangi proposalnya.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-_san_, tapi sebelum itu apa alasanmu mengajukan acara duel memasak ini?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, kau tahu sendiri kan Ketua jika setiap hari disekolah ini ada saja murid yang berkelahi dan saling menghajar? Jadi lebih baik kita buat acara yang membawa mereka kesituasi panas yaitu duel memasak" jelas Naruto santai, dalam hati Sakura menggerutu malas.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal Uzumaki…"

"Tapi menurutku alasan yang diungkapkan oleh Naruto barusan itu sudah cukup jelas, dia secara tidak langsung benriat baik dengan menyalurkan semangat membara para murid yang ingin berkelahi dengan mengadakan acar ini" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, berniat membela si pemuda pirang itu. Naruto melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum miring. Tanda terimakasih.

"Tapi tetap saja Ketua benar jika ala—"

"Diamlah bocah, dia ini sedang berbicara pada Ketua. Bukan dirimu" ujar Naruto mulai terlihat emosi, tidak suka dengan sifat sok pahlawan pemuda merah itu. Menunjukkan bahwa seolah-seolah dialah yang paling benar, dan dialah pelindung sang Ketua Dewan Siswa. Menggelikan.

Gaara langsung bungkam dan menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, sedangkan Sakura sekarang cukup pening dengan keadaan yang berlangsung saat ini. Perdebatan yang membuat dirinya ingin pingsan saja.  
"Baiklah kalian semua tenanglah sedikit, aku kan menyuruh untuk mengusulkan bukan untuk beradu argument. Jadi tolong hargai aku disini sebagai Ketua kalian, termasuk kau Uzumaki"

Naruto melotot kearah gadis pink itu, kenapa namanya disebut? Lagipula si merah sialan itu juga terlibat bukan? Lagi-lagi dia yang kena, menyusahkan. Naruto merasakan pundak kirinya diremas oleh Sasuke, pemuda raven itu memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi Naruto tahu jika Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya agar tidak tersulut emosi.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan saja dengan voting. Bagi yang setuju dengan usulan Uzumaki barusan boleh tunjuk tangan" kata Sakura mulai bosan.

Setelah Ketua mereka melontarkan kalimat barusan, seluruh penghuni ruangan berbisik-bisik. Naruto hanya diam menanggapinya, pemuda pirang itu memangku pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Tak lama separuh dari penghuni diruangan itu mengangkat tangan mereka, hampir saja Naruto tersedak. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Ketua, yang menujukkan tangan ada sekitar 35 orang" bisik Matsuri yang berdiri disamping Sakura, gadis pink itu sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka akan sebanyak ini anggotanya yang menyetujui usulan si kuning sialan itu, dia melirik kearah Naruto yang menyeringai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Merasa menang.

"Baiklah, karena yang setuju hampir seisi ruangan. Kita akan memasukkan acara duel memasak kedalam proposal…jadi rapat kita tutup sampai disini. Dua hari lagi akan kita lanjutkan dan minggu depan Festival akan digelar. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Sakura duduk sendirian didekat halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah, gadis pink itu masih merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi melihat wajah menyebalkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura memukul kursi halte yang dia duduki/

"Whoaa, tidak usah emosi begitu Ketua"

Sakura mendongak dan melihat si kuning menyebalkan itu tengah duduk diatas motornya yang berhenti didepan halte, dengan memasang seringaian yang membuat gadis pink itu mendidih.  
"Sedang apa kau disini Uzumaki? Kalau kau mau mengangguku, lebih baik cari kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat sana" ujar Sakura ketus.

"Kau selalu saja berpikiran negative tentangku Ketua" kata Naruto santai, pemuda itu kemudian memasang helmnya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya.  
"Daripada kau sendirian disini, seorang wanita pula. Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku"

Alis Sakura bertautan, seorang pemuda yang terkenal berandalan nomer 1 disekolahnya dan musuh bebuyutannya ini mengajaknya pulang bersama? Habis dirasuki apa dia?

"Kenapa kau diam? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu kok Ketua, lagipula aku juga tidak nafsu" Naruto tertawa dibalik helmnya, dan Sakura tahu itu. Gadis pink itu memukul kepala Naruto yang memakai helm.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik bis saja. Terima kasih banyak" tolak Sakura sopan, dan Naruto hanya diam sejenak. Tak lama dia melepas helmnya, turun dari motor dan berdiri disamping Sakura. Gadis pink itu menatap Naruto tak mengerti, yang ditatap hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai kau mendapat bis" ucap Naruto masih memandang lurus kedepan, Sakura mengucek matanya. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba si kuning ini berubah 180 derajat celcius? Dia menampari sendiri pipinya.

"Kau terkejut ya? Semua orang memang mengenalku hanya dengan sebatas kenakalanku saja, tapi mereka tidak tahu ada apa dibalik kenakalan yang selalu aku tunjukkan selama ini…" Naruto tersenyum miring, Sakura yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar. Gadis pink itu menunduk kebawah menatap sepasang sepatunya. Entah kenapa rasanya perasaanya menjadi sedih? Apakah ada yang salah?

"Aduh, apa yang barusan saja aku katakan, yaampun ini gara-gara kau Ketua sialan, lihatlah bis nya sudah datang" Naruto menunjuk bis yang berjalan menuju halte tempat mereka berdiri, Sakura ikutan melihatnya. Tak lama pintu bis terbuka.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, terima kasih sudah berniat baik padaku" Sakura menunduk 90 derajat tanda terimakasih, dan Naruto hanya bisa diam membalasnya. Gadis pink itu segera masuk kedalam bis dan melaju pergi meninggalkan halte, Naruto masih tetap memperhatikan gadis itu yang berdiri dan juga memperhatikannya lewat kaca bis sampai kemudian menghilang dipersimpangan.

Naruto menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi, dia juga bingung. Lebih baik pulang saja, dia yakin kakaknya sudah menunggu dirumah. Pemuda pirang itu segera menghidupkan mesin motornya dan berlalu pergi dari sana, tanpa Naruto sadari dari tadi seseorang dengan memakai jaket bertudung tengah berdiri dibalik dinding halte.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti, Naruto Uzumaki" gumannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**A/N : halo, setelah sekian lama saya ngilang (?) dan gaada keterangan alias alfa, wkwkwkw akhirnya saya balik juga membawa chapter 5 school days. Mohon maaf untuk pada reader yang sudah menunggu-nunggu fic ini untuk segera update dan baru sekarang saya udptae. Soalnya say apernah bilang saya ga bisa janji untuk menentukan kapan update jadi sebisanya akan saya update jika menentukan ya. Hehehee.**

**Di chapter ini mungkin lumayan panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya, dan konflik baru akan muncul lagi dia dua chapter baru nanti ya hehehe. Soalnya next chap itu acara festival seni, dan konflik akan dimulai setelah festival seni.**

**Okedeh tanpa basi-basi mohon review di kotak review dibawah, terimakasih banyak bagi reads, reviewers, dan silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic abal saya ini. Review kalian adalalah penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita, dan meskipun saya ga bisa balas satu-satu tapi saya sudah membaca semua review kalian. Kyaaaaa~ arigatou gozaimasu *niup terompet***

**Sampai jumpa next chap. *Kiss***


End file.
